Lullabies and Nightmares
by Tiara Peterson
Summary: Sequel to The Shifting Season & Love and Death. Following the birth of their son, Serenity starts to have nightmares of the Winchester's past. What does it all mean? Are they, mainly their son, safe?
1. Chapter 1

Johnathan Ash Harker-Winchester is born on September 9, 2013, just about 3 months early but you wouldn't tell it by looking at him. He is healthy and passes all the tests the nurse gives him; 7 pounds and 20 inches long. His lungs are strong as he screams in protest at the sudden cold and intrusion of hands and tools used to clean him up. His small naked body, save for a diaper and a small white beanie on his head, is placed against my bare chest. I wrap my cotton robe around the two of us just before Dean pulls the purple and black checkered comforter up to the small neck of our child.

There are tears in the eyes of the man I love as he gazes down upon us. His already large hand looks even larger as it rests against the small lump. "He's so beautiful, just like his mom."

I look down into the face from my dreams, squinty eyes meet mine and I run a finger along the freckled cheeks; his screams having faded the moment our skin touched. "I think he'll look just like you."

He leans down with a soft chuckle and presses a kiss against my temple. "You going to be ok while I go downstairs?"

I settle against the pile of pillows at my back and find I can't stop staring into the cherub like face of my newborn son. Bobby, Sam and Sarah have been waiting downstairs since before my doula arrived; that was 10 hours ago. My doula and her assistant move quickly around the room as they clean up any evidence that a home birth took place. "I'll be ok hon, you go down." Dean snaps another picture on his cell phone of the two of us before disappearing out the door.

The beanie is soft against my fingertips as I slide it off his small head but it's nothing compared to just how soft his strawberry blonde hair is. My eyes close as I press my nose against the softness and pull in the scent of new baby; it pulls a sigh out of me I wasn't expecting.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean finds that he can't wipe the silly grin off his face as his legs pull him away from the room and down the stairs. Sam and Sarah are sitting at the kitchen table while Bobby paces back and forth in front of the unlit fireplace. Sam and Sarah all but run into the room once they realize Dean has walked in and there's a burst of joy as screams are vocalized and hands clap in excitement.

Sam wraps his long arms around his brother. "Congrats man!"

Sarah all but rips the phone away from Dean as he pulls up the picture he just took. "Awww, he's so cute!"

Bobby claps a hand against the shoulder of the new father. "I'm happy for you, son."

"Thanks you guys." An unexpected yawn takes over as his body realizes just how tired he is. A glance to the clock on the wall tells him it's just past 1 in the morning.

The small group walk into the kitchen and toast to the new addition with some cold longnecks from the fridge. Alyssa, the doula, announces her presence by clearing her throat. "Mr. Winchester, we have finished upstairs. Please make sure she gets in for her post-partum check and not to hesitate to go in if anything doesn't feel right. She's going to be sore for a couple weeks, but we left her a prescription for Vicodin if ibuprofen and rest doesn't help. I will leave the contact information for a pediatrician, the baby will need a checkup in 2 weeks."

Dean tries hard not to feel overwhelmed at all the information. "Thank you for all your help, Alyssa."

The petite blonde digs a folder out of her large bag. "It's my pleasure. Here is all the information that you should need. Please, don't hesitate to call if you have any questions. Mother and child are resting comfortably and it's up to her for visitors. Please make sure she rests."

Bobby runs his wrinkled hand through his hair. "Say, uh, you don't mind if I go up?"

Dean can tell the older man is just itching to climb those stairs. "Yeah, knock yourself out."

Bobby gives a lopsided smile before disappearing and all but running up the steps. Knocking softly, he pushes the door open just enough to peek his head in; he whispers in the ambient light. "Ren, you ok if I come in?"

She turns to him, wisps of red hair hang down from her high bun and she looks the happiest she's ever been. A hand reaches out towards him, beckoning him to her side and he can't stop himself. Leaning down, he presses a kiss against her forehead and stares in awe at the small human clutching to her chest. "I would never say no to you, Bobby."

The small face is loaded with freckles that spill down his neck and shoulders. His eyes, loaded with ointment, squint in the soft light and are already a brilliant shade of green. Bobby places himself carefully on the bed beside the pair, his arm around her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but not at the same time. You want to hold him?" Large blue eyes stare up at him.

"No darling, you have your time with him. So, what'd you two decide to call him?"

"Johnathan Ash Harker-Winchester."

"What a mouthful."

"You think?"

He can't help but chuckle. "He'll grow into it."

The two sit there in silence, listening to the small noises the newborn makes. They watch as he drifts off to sleep, nestling into the bare skin of his mother and soon, she joins him in sleep. Now, Bobby doesn't know much about babies since he and Karen never had any, but he knows better than to fall asleep with a newborn.

He moves awkwardly off the bed, jostling Serenity only slightly and rummages around for the blue cotton blanket adorned with green and brown polka dots. With unexpected grace, he manages to remove the sleeping infant and wraps the blanket around his small form; pulling on the white beanie before cradling him in his arms. With his free hand, Bobby pulls the comforter up to cover Serenity and lays a kiss on her head. The door closes silently behind him and he makes sure to walk slowly down the hall and stairs with the new bundle.

Dean is the only one in the room as Sam and Sarah went to bed moments before. He is sitting on the couch, his long legs stretched out on the table in front of him. "How is she?"

Bobby sits down slowly, his eyes never leaving the child. "Tired, as you can imagine. She just fell asleep."

Dean crosses his arms against his chest and looks at Bobby with surprise. "You wrapped him up? Look at you Grandpa."

"Shut up, I ain't that old."

"We're all old, Bobby. You ever think you'd see the day where one of us had a kid, let alone me?"

"Honestly? I wanted nothing but a normal life for you kids but I never thought I'd see the next generation."

"I thought Sammy would be the one to settle down and have a family before me."

"He's well on his way. Now that you two have a kid, you really think Sarah won't start in on him?"

"Oh I think she started on him the moment we told you guys about the baby." Dean and Bobby sit on the couch and pass the time with stories of what has and what could happen now that they had a baby in the family. Bobby briefly wondered if he should call Jody, the two had been spending a little time together whenever he went back home. He had been thinking about selling Singer Salvage, packing up and moving out here; now that the baby had arrived, he felt like his place was here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The house is dark as I'm drawn out of my room, the moon and one dim hallway light shines in the house. Still, there are shadows that reach out, grabbing for me as I walk by. Confusion eats at me as I catch a glimpse of a wall; I don't have this wallpaper in my house. A tapping noise startles me and I jump around just as a blonde woman walks towards me; I plaster myself to the wall as she strides through. Why didn't she see me? I follow her closely as she makes her way down the stairs, her sudden stop almost sends me into her back and before I know it, she's running back the way she came.

There's an old black and white war movie playing on the screen, the sound had been almost muted as to not wake anyone in the house. In a beaten up blue recliner lies a man, his legs outstretched and an arm hanging over the side while a soft snore rhythmically fills the room. A scream erupts from upstairs, the man and I run towards the source but find an empty room; well, almost empty. A brown crib is occupied by a 6 month old boy, his arms and legs move in that awkward baby way while he coos; his eyes fixed to the ceiling.

The father, breathing ragged and visibly shaken, walks to his son and smiles. My senses are in overdrive as I take in everything about the room, my eyes searching every inch until they reach the ceiling. Pinned to it by an invisible force, is the woman I encountered moments ago. Her eyes are wide with fear while her mouth is open in a silent scream. "Help her! She's up there!"

I close the distance between the man and myself, my hand flying through him as if I'm a ghost. The soft drip of blood echoes in the room, drawing our attention to the source. His face goes white as his mind registers what his eyes have seen; his wife, the mother of his child is pinned to the ceiling, her white nightgown soaked with blood at her stomach. "Mary!"

Bright yellow flames erupt behind Mary and the heat is immediate against my skin and the cries of a child fill my ears. I watch, pinned to the floor in utter fear, as the child's father wraps his son in a blanket and disappears into the hallway. My eyes are held by the now lifeless woman that suddenly looks so familiar. His voice echoes in the hallway, "Take your brother outside as fast as you can - don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!" He is back seconds later and I haven't moved; the heat of the flames is intense and it feels like my skin is starting to boil. Realizing he can do nothing to save his wife, he leaves the room and barely makes it out before the explosion.

I sit upright, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. My eyes are quick to adjust to the dimly lit room as I scan it; no brown crib, no woman pinned to the ceiling, no screaming child and no fire. My stomach screams in protest at the sudden movement as I push the blankets back, slowly rising from the sweat soaked sheets. The roar of my heartbeat starts to fade as I shuffle towards the hall and work to get myself down the stairs.

Mary and Dean, did that mean the baby was Sam and the man John? Why was I dreaming about the night she died, the night a yellow eyed demon forced Sam to drink his blood? Where was everyone? The bottom of the stairs is a welcome sight and I try to keep myself from melting into the floor. Dean and Bobby are sitting on the couch, a bundle of cotton in the older man's arms. "Dean… "

He is quickly at my side as my legs give way, blood starts to drip down my thighs and into the white socks on my feet. He places a hand on my forehead and tosses a worried glance over his shoulder. "She's burning up."

I grab at the front of his shirt, the thin cotton stretched to its limit. "I saw… your mom… the fire."

Dean moves quickly but gently so as not to harm me further, digs into his pocket for the small black cell phone and punches three numbers. "911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Dean Winchester and my girlfriend just collapsed."


	2. Chapter 2

"It appears that she had some internal bleeding after delivery; it wasn't something that would have worried the doula because of the amount of blood present during delivery."

Dean wipes his hands against his jean clad thighs, again; blood still embedded under his fingernails and knuckles. He vaguely remembers his hands landing in a pool of blood as they sat on the floor and waited for the ambulance. "She's going to be ok though, right?"

The emergency room doctor smiles, his soft blue eyes twinkle with understanding. "Of course she is, son. We were able to locate the source and stop the bleeding without any issue."

Dean looked down at the floor, the doctor's bright white sneakers seemed to glow compared to the dull blue and green tiled floor. "Can I go in and see her?"

"You can but she's still under anesthetic from surgery and probably won't wake up for a few hours. Let Nurse Anderson know when you're ready."

Dean reaches out to shake the older man's hand before he turns to Sam. Sarah and Bobby stayed home with the baby while Sam followed the ambulance closely in the Impala. "I'm going to stay here tonight, you sure – "

"We'll be fine with him. Sarah knows a thing or two about making bottles and changing diapers." Sam pulls his brother into a long armed hug.

"Thanks Sammy." With a quick wave, Sam walks out the automatic doors. Dean tries not to run up to the nurse's station and asks for Nurse Anderson.

A plump woman with short grey hair and black framed lenses greets him with a smile. "You family?"

Dean bristles with irritation. "She's the mother of my child so yeah, I'd say she's family."

Her smile doesn't waver. "Right this way."

Ren is lying in a hospital bed, a white sheet and blue cotton blanket are pulled up to her chest and both arms are at her sides with IV tubes coming out each hand. An oxygen tube is resting under her nose and tucked behind each ear while monitors on her right beep rhythmically in the small room. Dean sits down in the provided chair, taking her hand in his, he presses a kiss just above the tape holding the plastic tube down. He tries to squash the fear rising in his chest; she's survived much worse than a little internal bleeding but what she had said, was eating at him.

"I wish you were awake, I feel pretty stupid sitting here and talking to someone that probably can't even hear me." Bright lights and soft beeps keep the room void of noise but Dean doesn't hear any of it. His eyes never leave the mother of his child and he can't help but notice how pale she is; probably a side effect of losing so much blood.

_"__I saw… your mom… the fire." _What did she mean? Was she having more telepathic dreams? Why were they of the past and why his mom? Questions roll through his mind and exhaustion finally takes over, leaning his head against her thigh, he gives into the darkness of sleep and feels it wash over every fiber of his being.

**xxxxxxxxx**

A small black leather bound book sits on the large desk, the pages are yellow and wrinkled with age and weather-worn. One of the lower level demons had found it after tracking and killing an old witch, supposedly a relative of Crowley's mother. Engraved into the soft leather is a snake that's weaving a pattern around an apple with a bite taken. Crowley had taken a look at the book, flipping through the pages almost absent-mindedly until certain handwriting caught his attention; writing he hadn't seen since his mother was alive.

_A band of fortune tellers found their way into my town the day before last, one in particular had a message that chilled me to the bone. She touched my hand and her eyes glazed over as if suddenly struck blind; my descendent would be leader of Hell one day. I should be proud, but instead, I am filled with fear. A child, born from two heroic bloodlines, will bring a halt to all evil; the leader of Hell included. _

_"__Do not fear," she told me, "for there is a way to stop this. Take the child, infect it with the blood of a demon and raise it as your own. This child will be the most powerful being in all of history and victory will be guaranteed."_

_My child is just learning how to walk and I fear that I shall not be around to see him take the throne of Hell. I can only hope that this message reaches him in time. Find the child, do whatever needs to be done and you shall have it all my darling. _

Crowley, not one for showing his emotions, finds that a tear has strayed from his eye and wipes furiously at it with the back of his hand. His mother had sent him a message, one he would not see for many years and one of hope; Crowley would rule over all of Hell and Earth.

One thing struck him, a child of two heroic bloodlines… infect it with the blood of a demon… didn't Azazel try this for another purpose? Sam Winchester was the child of two heroic bloodlines: Winchester and Campbell, and Dean struck Azazel down.

The book lay open as Crowley leans back in his chair, his feet propped up next to it as his mind filled with information, ideas and schemes. He knew of one other bloodline besides the Winchesters that was heroic and she just happened to be Dean's soul mate; Serenity Hatfield, descended from Johnathan and Mina Harker. He hasn't seen them since the bitch shot him last year; maybe it was time to pay his old friends a visit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A young woman, pinned to the ceiling and screaming in silence, bursts into flames. Orange and yellow flames lick at home and flesh, devouring everything in its path. Just as the fire consumes the rest of the house and explodes, my eyes fly open. Panic washes through me as I take in my surroundings; a machine monitoring my levels is at my right, light blue paint decorates the four walls, IV tubes are in both hands and there is a head of dark blonde resting on my thigh. My throat is dry and scratchy as I try and speak, but the head does not stir. I lift my heavy arm and weave my fingers through the soft hair; his head flies up and his eyes are wide.

Panic is replaced with relief as he registers I'm awake. He lifts himself up and presses his soft lips against mine. "Hey you."

I signal that I need water and he's quick to help me with the small blue plastic cup; the cool liquid provides instant release. "Where am I?"

The plastic cup is placed back on the bedside table. "You don't remember?"

There's a pounding in my head and an almost excruciating pain radiating through my stomach. I press my hands against the newly vacant section. "The baby?"

Seeing worry taking over my features, he sits down on the bed, his hands rest on mine. "The baby is fine, Sarah, Sam and Bobby are watching over him."

"I – I don't remember what happened."

"Bobby came up to visit after the doula left and you feel asleep. He wrapped Johnathan in a blanket and came downstairs. We hadn't been talking for more than an hour when you came down, you were so hot and talking about a fire." Flashes of a dream that feels so far away, tease my brain and I try to grab at them but they slip through my fingers. "You collapsed and started bleeding, we had to call 911."

"What did the doctors say?"

"Just that you sustained some internal bleeding during delivery but they were able to find the source and stop it without any issue."

I shift with discomfort and notice there's a pain killer bag hooked up to a self-serve button; I push it a little harder than needed. "When can I go home?"

He reaches to my side and pushes the call button, moments later, Nurse Anderson has entered the dimly lit room. "So the patient is awake I see. Let me go and get the on call doctor."

"I guess we'll find out shortly."

2 days later, I'm released and sent home with doctor's orders to take it easy; no heavy lifting and no excessive walking. Dean helps me in the house is, his left arm wrapped around my waist while his right hand reaches over to hold my arm steady. I'm already exhausted and I haven't even done anything, he sets me down on the couch with my legs stretched out on the cushions next to me.

Sarah comes down the stairs with my little bundle, his loud screams echo through the house and I can tell that he's been at it a while. There's a pained look on Sarah's face as she hands him to me. "Thank you for watching him Sarah."

"When I could tear him away from Bobby, that is." She shoots a wink over her shoulder to Bobby, who had followed the screams down the stairs.

Johnathan nuzzles his face into my neck as I smother his fuzzy head with kisses and his cries cease instantly. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Sarah runs a hand over her face and through her slightly messy hair, she just about melts into the chair. "He cried a lot but we did what we could to keep him happy."

I bury my nose in his neck and sigh contentedly, his breath is hot and fast against the bare skin of my neck. Bobby disappears into the study to answer his cell phone just as Sam comes in from the kitchen, a heavenly smell of bacon, eggs and maple syrup soaked pancakes following him. He places a tray over my legs and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home."

My mouth waters like a leaky faucet. "Sam, you didn't have to."

"I know, but we all know how terrible hospital food is."

I manage to eat my food with one hand after Dean cut up the pancakes since the baby fell asleep on me. We kill some time with meaningless conversation until Bobby joins us, a small smile brightening up his face. "You up for some company, kid?"

Part of me isn't but I'm not one for turning people away. "Who'd you have in mind?"

Cell phone in his hand, he raises it before placing it in the back pocket of his jeans. "Jody is about an hour out."

I can't help but give the other three, a small smile. "Sheriff Mills is coming, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Jody is welcome to come any time she likes, just as long as she brings some pie."

Dean looks at me with big eyes. "I was gonna say that."

"I know."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Jody pulls up to a stop light that just cycled through and was giving the green to the cross traffic. "Are you sure she's up for company?"

Bobby's deep voice causes her stomach to flip flop. "I'm telling you, she'll be fine with it."

"I would feel better about it if you asked first. I feel like I'm barging in."

"You know how our family is."

Family, she liked how that sounded coming from him. She had seen him many times over the last several years and this was the first time he sounded happy; she couldn't wait to see him happy. "You ask, if she says no, you call me right away and tell me."

"Where'll you stay?"

"I'll find a hotel in town Bobby."

"I'm telling you, she'll say yes."

"Just ask her Singer!"

"Roger that Sheriff. Look forward to seeing ya."

"Me too, Bobby."

The line disconnects as the light changes from red to green and she presses the accelerator a little harder than she meant to. Part of her was filled with excitement of seeing everyone again but mostly she was filled with unease, she had stumbled across a bit of information that someone slid under her front door and she felt like they needed to know. A manila folder sits in the passenger seat of her 1968 fire red Charger, a small sticker stating that the information was important stuck out like a red thumb.

There isn't much she remembers from the file only because she only read the first photocopied page. It looked like it was from an old journal, wrinkles showing on the copies and words written in an old beautiful font you knew took time to create. _A child, born from two heroic bloodlines, will bring a halt to all evil; the leader of Hell included. Take the child, infect it with the blood of a demon and raise it as your own. This child will be the most powerful being in all of history and victory will be guaranteed._ The words play over and over in Jody's mind as she drives for the next several hours… how in the world is she going to bring this to their attention without causing wide spread panic?


	3. Chapter 3

Our stomachs are full from dinner, mashed potatoes and gravy with glazed carrots accompany venison meatloaf; Sarah and Sam cooked for us tonight. We are sitting around the table, an empty pan of apple pie sits in front of Dean, and catch up with Jody. "I resigned."

No eyes are wider than Bobby's. "You did what?"

Her shoulder twitches in a shrug. "I've been Sheriff for almost 10 years, it was time to hand over the reins to someone younger –"

"You're not that old Jody." My hand hangs over the side of the blue and green basinet Dean had brought in while we ate, Johnathan was fast asleep, his small hands clasped together as if in prayer as my fingers absentmindedly stroke his feather-like hair.

"Maybe, maybe not."

My eyes narrow slightly, the feeling that something else is going on tickles my neck. "Did something happen?"

She swallows a mouthful of the gold liquid from her beer bottle. "Perp got too close for comfort." She stands, sliding out of her long sleeved red and white checkered button up shirt to reveal a smattering of bruises along her arms and shoulders, disappearing into the back of her black tank top; her wrists almost black and grey from being held tightly together. Turning around, she lifts up her short hair to reveal a faded purple knot the size of a baseball.

Bobby's face turns red with rage, his hands twitch to reach out and touch the sensitive skin. "What in the hell happened?"

Jody sits down with a slowness we hadn't noticed before. "There had been a string of abductions starting early this year; women in their late 30's, small build, brunette with brown eyes. A few months ago, bodies started turning up. When a Congressman's wife went missing, it was all hands on deck. We managed to figure out who it was and worked out his timetable. Somehow, it was decided that I was going to be the bait. I didn't have to work hard at getting his attention, fast-forward to two weeks later and he snuck up on me; hitting me with a baseball bat after taking out my patrol."

Sensing her fear, Bobby reaches out and grabs one of her shaking hands. "How long?"

"I was bound and beaten in his basement for almost a month. He had soundproofed the room so that no matter how hard we screamed, no one would hear us; he slit the Congressman's wife's throat in front of me. I watched as she screamed and bled out and what he did to her after, I can't even describe without getting sick to my stomach. He told me I was next and that my days were coming to an end."

"Please tell me you killed him." My voice is soft and full of intrigue.

She can't stop the wry chuckle that escapes. "I didn't see him for a couple days so I kept myself busy with trying to find anything that could help and I managed to pull a 6 inch carpenter nail out of the floor. When he came back, I kept the nail hidden in my hands so that when he leaned in, all I had to do was jam it up through his neck. He fell, dropping the knife he was going to use on me and I managed to cut my bonds. The nail just stunned him for a minute but he was up and chasing me up the stairs. We struggled and he had the upper-hand for a while but I managed to take him down; knife to the heart." A few unexpected tears escape and she wipes furiously at them with the back of her hand.

I feel my eyes linger on her wrists for longer than necessary. "When was this?"

She clears her throat softly. "Four days ago."

The room is silent except for the soft snores coming from my right. I reach across the table and squeeze her tear soaked hand. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need or want to."

She gives me a shy smile and nods. "I just might take you up on that offer."

"We got plenty of room." I lean back as a fresh wave of residual pain washes over me.

Dean is fresh at attention. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just think my pain killers are wearing off."

Dean if quick to open the bottle, handing me a white pill and a fresh glass of water. Sam and Sarah work at cleaning up the kitchen while Dean brings the basinet into the living room. Jody offers me her arms as support and Bobby is at our backs while we walk towards the plush couch. Jody seems nervous, almost as if she wants to talk to me but doesn't know how to bring it up. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Dean presses his lips firmly against mine, eliciting a soft moan I hadn't expected. He shoots me a wink before heading out the back door with Sam and Sarah. Bobby seems hesitant to leave Jody alone, his eyes are still traveling over her multi-colored skin. "I'm fine Singer."

Once Bobby follows the other four, I give her a small wave of my hand, beckoning her over. "What's eating at you, Mills?"

A manila folder is pulled out of her large purse and she sits down on the table in front of me with her elbows coming to a rest on her knees. I give her all the time she needs to speak, but I'm not prepared for what she has to say. "I think your baby is in danger."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Crowley finds himself at the edge of the property, outside the iron perimeter. "Son of a bitch." His gravelly accented voice echoes through the trees. He had hoped the perimeter would still be demolished. He walks along the line, feeling the power radiate off the buried iron until he comes to a clearing where he is close to the house and can see in a window. He watches as Sam and Sarah flirt with each other at the sink as they wash dishes. Just as his frustration starts to get the best of him, three people stroll out of the back door; followed shortly by Bobby.

"I can't believe what happened to Jody." Sarah wraps her arms around herself as if suddenly cold.

Sam seeing her reaction, drapes a long arm over her shoulders. "She's strong Sarah, she'll get through this."

"I just hope that if she needs anything, she'll let us know."

"She will babe. How's Ren doing?" Sam looks at his older brother, smiling at the sparkle that's been in Dean's eyes since the baby was born.

"She doesn't complain about it much, but I know she's in a lot of pain."

"You never really told us what happened."

He runs a hand through his hair, sending it every which way. "I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. She came down stairs after Bobby brought the baby down and collapsed, she was burning up and bleeding pretty bad."

"That's not what freaked you out though."

"No, it wasn't. She said she saw Mom and the fire."

Sam's eyes grow wide. "What?"

"That was just about my reaction too. I tried talking to her about it at the hospital but she says she doesn't remember anything about it."

"You think this is like last year?" Bobby folds his arms against his chest.

"God, I hope not. If anything happens to her, especially now – "

"It won't son. You got a group here that will do anything to protect each other, especially the baby."

Dean can't hide the worry on his face. Suddenly, he gets the feeling that they're being watched. In the fading sunlight, he whips his head around and takes a long look at the perimeter until his eyes land at the clearing to his left. Just as his mind registers who is standing there, a deep howl rips through the sky and the ground shakes as Mithra comes barreling from the other end of the property.

Crowley gives a mocking wave before he vanishes from sight just in time, Mithra clamps her jaw closed on nothing. A frustrated growl vibrates deep in her chest and the group runs over to her. Dean watches as her nostrils flare, pulling in the scent of her previous master; she's not too happy about his sudden appearance. Dean absentmindedly reaches out a hand to the beast, his fingers tangle in the long black fur and she instantly calms down.

Sarah swallows hard in the cool night air. "That was Crowley, wasn't it?"

Sam, having drawn a gun from his waist band, walks behind Mithra and does a sweep of the immediate vicinity; his voice is tight. "What the hell does he want?"

Dean opens his mouth to answer but his voice doesn't come out, Jody's voice calls from the back door and she sounds scared.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I think your baby is in danger." Jody's voice is tight but lined with unease.

Confusion roars through me. "What are you talking about?"

"I received this information anonymously and from what I can tell, it's solid."

"Why do you look like it's the end of the world? That's already been taken care of." My lungs work rapidly as fear snakes its way through me.

"How much about them do you know, Sam and Dean?"

"I've been able to piece things together from what Bobby told me growing up and anything Dean might have said over the last year."

"Has Dean ever mentioned Sam and Azazel?"

"Azazel infected Sam when he was a baby, part of a deal made 10 years prior. Mary walked in and tried stopping it but Azazel killed her."

"How did he kill her?"

I don't know why, but something deep inside starts to panic and there's a voice screaming at me about a fire, that I had dreamt about it, that it was a warning. Images start assaulting my brain and I notice a stabbing pain in my stomach as my surroundings change. No longer am I sitting back on a couch, rather I'm pinned to the ceiling as I watch a man cut into his arm and feed his blood to my son. I try to scream, my husband is sleeping downstairs in the recliner and my other son is across the hall; nothing but air escapes and I feel a lone tear fall. I watch as he vanishes into thin air and the whines of my child start to subside, his chubby hands reach up towards me and I try with all my might to escape from my invisible bonds.

John barges in, having heard my scream from moments before, and checks on our baby. One lone drop of blood catches his attention and the look of fear on his face rocks me to the core. I'm going to die and there's nothing I can say or do to bring comfort to my family. Fire erupts behind me and spreads unnaturally fast, licking at the wallpaper and books up on their shelves. One last glimpse of John, having come back from running Sam out to Dean and everything is gone; blackness surrounds me and all feeling is gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jody is suddenly on her knees in front of the new mother, shaking her shoulders with nervous hands and yelling; panic starting to creep in. "Serenity! Do you hear me?!" She pushes up off the floor and is through the back door in seconds. "Dean, you better get in here!" Jody doesn't wait for a response before she barrels back into the house, scooping up Johnathan with bruised arms; her screaming had woken him.

Footsteps echo through the house as Dean leads the group in, he slides to a stop on his knees and looks into the emotionless face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking and she just went blank."

Sarah stands behind Jody, her hand resting on top of the head of the screaming infant while Jody rocks back and forth. Dean grabs Serenity's hands in his and starts shaking her arms. "What were you talking about?"

Jody hesitates, her eyes flick to the discarded envelope that has spilled papers on the floor. Sam leans over to pick them up, his eyes quickly scan the first document. "What is this, Jody?"

"I – someone had slipped it under my door."

Sam hands the document to Bobby and watches for his reaction. "That doesn't explain what's going on with her. What exactly were you talking about?" Sam's eyes don't leave the other paperwork.

"I asked her what she knew about you guys, how Mary died and under what circumstances."

Dean tosses a look over his shoulder. "What does Mom have to do with this?"

Bobby hands the journal entry to Dean, his large green eyes take in every word. "It looks like they might come for Johnny."

"No, this isn't about him." Dean tosses the paper over his shoulder and turns his attention back to Ren, her pupils have started shrinking down.

Bobby picks up the discarded document and Sam continues reading. "I wouldn't be so sure, Dean."

"Azazel infected you, Sammy and we killed him, it's done." Another document is handed down to Dean, one of the same handwriting as the first.

_It appears the old woman will be staying in our town and she has taken an interest in my son. I am not sure what to think about this. She stopped into the shop last week with another telling; one that slightly differs from the first. My descendent will still inherit all of Hell and Earth, but it will not come so easy to him. The first time we met, she had said that a child of two heroic blood-lines will be key to this success. However, there will need to be a trial on a close relative; one that will predict the outcome of the oncoming storm. I can only hope that the outcome is in his favor; a mother wishes to see her son succeed, no matter the cost. _

Dean swallows at the bile rising in his throat. "That's why Crowley showed up."

Jody tenses immediately. "He was here?"

"Just before you came out." Dean works his jaw as he watches the dilated pupils shrink back to their normal size, his voice is soft. "Baby, you ok? Come on, you gotta talk to me."

With one slow and heavy blink, all focus returns to her ocean blue eyes. There's question in her features as she takes in the crowd in front of her. "W – what's going on?"

Dean manages to keep himself from wrapping her in his arms and never letting her go again. "You tell us, where'd you go?"

"I – I don't know what you mean, I didn't go anywhere." Her large eyes move around the room until they land on Jody. "You had a folder in your hands and were asking me questions about Mary and what I knew."

"What do you remember?" Jody has started swaying back and forth again.

"Just that, talking with you and then… nothing. Now you're all here and I'm starting to get a little freaked out." Dean watches as her hand slides out from his and rests against her stomach, pain written on her face.

"You're in pain."

"Medicine must be wearing off."

"You just took some 30 minutes ago." Dean slowly works his hand under the small fingers and lifts up the thin cotton to reveal a tear in her soft skin, blood oozing out. "Sam – "

"I'm on it." Sam runs into the kitchen and grabs a few towels, one wet and two dry. There's an emergency hunting kit stashed in a cabinet that his long fingers wrap around before he bounds back into the room.

Dean had gotten Serenity laid out on the couch while Sam was getting the supplies and started inspecting the wound. It was about two inches long and not very deep, it would be a simple fix. Sam gives his brother a questioning look and Dean just shrugs.

Panic takes hold of Serenity as Dean prepares the needle for some quick stitches. "What's going on?"

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out." Dean dips his head and gets to work at the incision, every nerve on edge and his stomach ready to expel all its contents. What in the world was going on? How was this happening all over again? Why was she blacking out? Questions bombard his mind but he's quick to put up a wall, he has to focus on the task at hand; sewing up a mysterious wound. After that, he'll worry about the prediction and what it means for his family; again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean watches as Serenity sleeps, peacefully it would seem, from across the living room. He tucked himself into the worn and oversized leather chair hidden in the corner, the basinet to his left holding his sleeping son. A ray of fading moonlight catches his strawberry blonde hair and Dean finds that his hand itches to touch it. Given their lifestyle and his past with women, he never pictured this kind of life; a woman that loved him with every fiber of her being and now a son that he would do anything to protect.

The file Jody brought to the house beckoned to him after everyone filtered up to bed. Dean had just placed Johnathan down when his curiosity got the better of him. Copies from old journal entries compiled most of the folder and at the very back were two sketches. The paper is thick and heavy, probably made from lambskin, the edges are yellowed with age and tears were forming where the pages had been folded. Dean just about swallows his tongue when he sees the faces of the drawings; Sam and Serenity look up at him with dark eyes.

Dean takes off like a bat out of hell and is pounding on the door that Jody disappeared behind several hours ago. Jody pulls the door open, her hair disheveled and a look of panic on her face. "Dean, what is it?"

Dean all but throws the drawings at her. "Who gave this to you?"

A huff escapes as she struggles to catch the flying objects. Her eyes grow wide when she recognizes the faces. "I told you, it was slid under my door."

Bobby pokes his head out from behind his door, his eyes squinted in the dim light. "What in blue blazes is going on out here, boy?"

"We have something we need to figure out and now!" Dean watches as Jody hands the drawings to Bobby, his eyes grow wide with recognition and confusion.

"What the – "

"That's what I'm saying, Bobby."

"What else are you trying to say?"

Dean knows that Bobby means Jody, how could she come by this information without some sort of hint or clue who it came from. "I don't really know but I can tell you what I do know. I don't like it."

"Well I don't either. What are you suggesting we do?"

The hungry screams of a 2 day old infant drift up the stairs and Dean huffs in frustration; not at the child but at the situation. "Downstairs." Dean slams his fist against the door Sam and Sarah are behind before all but jumping down the stairs.

Less than 10 minutes later and everyone is semi-dressed and yawning as the sun starts its slow rise. With his son awake and staring up into his face, Dean starts a pot of coffee with his free hand. The contents of the folder are spread over the kitchen table along with some old books Dean grabbed at random; plenty more were at their disposal.

Several hours later and Bobby, looking almost out of place, his head naked without the blue Singer auto cap, rubs at his bloodshot eyes. "I'm not really sure what we're looking for."

Sam had been looking at the drawings for almost an hour and scratched at the back of his stiff neck. "I know psychics exist and everything but this is just weird."

Dean sits down with a freshly filled cup and blows at the hot black liquid. "Kill Crowley… that's what my gut is telling me."

Sam looks at his brother through his eyebrows. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Dean tries unsuccessfully to hide the scoff. "After all he's put us through, you think killing him is harsh? You saw him last night, he has a plan and judging by the cocky look on his face, he knows it's a good one."

Sam stands up slowly in a long limbed stretch, grunting softly as his back protests to the movement. Sarah was still sleeping soundly and he was extremely envious. A soft shuffling reaches his ears and his attention is pulled to the previously sleeping form on the couch; he walks in and sees her try to sit up, her hand pressed against her new stitches. "Easy now, you don't want to rip those out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean tries to hide the fear in his features as he leans over me and starts to stitch the mysterious wound, but I can see everything written in his face and it tears at my heart. I bite down on my lower lip with each insertion of the needle, the thread pulls tight against my sore flesh and I can't stop feeling afraid of the unknown. The tug of sleep is too strong to ignore and I'm fast asleep before the thread is tied off and cut.

I'm standing at the edge of a town lined with tall trees that block out the sun, making it hard to tell what time of the day it is. There's a chill in the air and I don't think it has anything to do with the darkness surrounding me. The dirt is chilly against my bare feet as I limp along the one road into town, I press a hand against my side, grunting at the effort it takes to walk with a new wound. There's a break in the trees so I look around at my new surroundings, one room shacks line the road, a few of them have signs telling of their merchandise while a few look even more rundown and abandoned.

A couple of men walk by, dirt caked into every inch of their clothes and faces, shovels in hand. One of them gives me a look up and down that makes me feel dirty even though he hasn't even touched me. I quicken my pace until they're out of sight, where in the world am I? A small boy, maybe 6 years old, runs by as he chases a chicken and I can't stop the shudder that rocks me to my core as we make eye contact. I swear I know him from somewhere, I just can't put a finger on it.

At the other end of the small town, unable to take the pain from walking, I fall to my knees with a loud grunt. An elderly woman turns to look at me, brown orbs hidden behind milky white film search the area for the source of the sound. Even though she can't see me, her eyes fall upon my face and she smiles large, exposing rotting and damaged teeth. Her wrinkled hand shoots out in assistance. "Let me help you."

Every inch of my being screams at me not to touch her. "I'll be ok, I just need to rest a moment."

"Are you new in town? We don't get many visitors." Her voice is rich despite her age. Grey hair that would normally cascade down her back, is tied up with a single red ribbon.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

I fight internally with how much to tell her but my logical side wins out, it's a dream, it's not real. "I'm at home and sleeping on my couch."

Humor skitters across her face as she sits down on a tree stump, layers of skirts shuffle as she crosses her legs. "You are?"

I nod, more trying to convince myself than anything else. "Yes I am."

"Then tell me darling, how is it that you are here with me?"

Something about her voice sends a shiver up my spine. "I'm dreaming, this is a dream." I work to sit myself on the grass, my back against a tree to the older woman's right.

"I'm sorry dear, but you're not dreaming."

I close my eyes and count to ten, pulling in lungs full of air and pushing it out forcefully. Rows of trees greet me as my eyes jump open; damn it. "Where am I?"

"A small town with no name."

"That's convenient."

"It really is."

My brain works at trying to figure this whole thing out, something pokes its head out of a dark corner and I reach at it but it disappears before my fingers can grab it. "What year is it?"

"1859." She's so matter of fact that I go beyond afraid.

"No, it can't be."

She moves fast for her age, she spins on the tree stump, her hand latching onto my shoulder and her face is suddenly inches from mine. As if someone had thrown water onto her face, her eyes clear up and dark chocolate brown eyes stare hard into mine. "Your child will aid with the uprising of Hell and there's nothing you can do about it."

I struggle against her grasp but find I'm rooted to the very spot. "P-please, you're hurting me."

Her bony fingers dig even deeper into my shoulder and I cry out in pain. "Serenity Hatfield, you have already born a child."

"Yes!"

A sneer pulls at her lips as a deep throated laugh spills out. "Excellent, the plan is already in motion." Her fingers release me suddenly and I slump to the side.

Nausea hits me like a wave and it pushes onto the ground, her laugh assaults my ears as darkness washes over me again. I swim through it, determined to wake up and figure out what the hell is going on. I throw my eyes open with a gasp of air, the soft yellow paint of the wall greets me. Every muscle in my body screams at me as I struggle to sit up. Sam is in front of me with large eyes and hands on my shoulders gently push me back down. "Easy now, you don't want to rip those out."

I feel like a cornered animal and struggle even more against his touch. Seeing my unease, he cups his hands under my arms and pulls me so I can sit up. "Thanks." I hiss in pain and search frantically for the small orange bottle of pain pills.

His forehead creases with concern as he tosses a glance into the kitchen. He nods, catching someone's attention and moments later, Dean is standing in front of me with a glass of water and a large white pill. I swallow the water and medicine with appreciation and look up at the two large men towering over me.

Sam's voice escapes first. "You seemed scared there, are you ok?"

I feel my brows furrow together as I try to piece the tattered remnants of a dream together, the pieces had started fading the moment I broke through the veil of darkness. "I – I don't know. I was walking through a town and it was really old. There was a kid and I remember falling."

Seeing how hard of a time I'm having, Dean kneels down in front of me, his hands rest on my knees. "Take your time."

I close my eyes and reach into the dream part of my brain, searching through the rolodex and trying to piece it together. "There's an old blind lady at the edge of town and she seems really interested in me. She says the year is 1859, that my child will aid in the uprising of Hell and th – there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Unwanted tears stream down my face and I feel strong arms around my shoulders, pulling me towards a chest I was made to curl into. I wince and hiss loudly against the sudden pressure on my shoulder, Dean looks down at me with large eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

I reach over and push the shoulder of my grey scoop neck t-shirt down and there on my shoulder is a small deep purple handprint; the exact location that the old lady grabbed me in the dream. I give in to the fear as it spreads through me. "What is going on?" I try to hide the whimper but it slips through.

Dean and Sam exchange worried looks just before Sam notices something on the ground. He bends at the knees and picks up some fresh mud from the hardwood floor. Strong fingers grab my feet and lift them up slowly, revealing that the bottom of my bare feet are caked with mud and blades of grass. "This is getting weird."

Dean starts to pace back and forth, his jaw working as the gears of his mind work fast. "She didn't go outside, I was with her all night."

"Didn't you say she was burning up the night she had the baby?"

"Yeah but it was a fever – "

"There's no fever unless there's an infection. The wound on her stomach, the bruise on her shoulder and the dirt on her feet; where did they come from?"

Dean runs his hands through already tousled hair, his eyes drift down to meet mine and they're met with a confused look as I try and process everything. Sudden realization sinks in and I can't stop from swallowing hard. "I'm having a stigmatic experience."

"No, stigmata refers to the wounds of Christ – "

"How else do you explain it Dean? I'm having vivid dreams, some that I can't even remember and I'm coming out with wounds sustained in them."

Jody wanders in with my bundle of joy and I feel the urge to hold him, breathe in his scent and never leave the house again. I feel an onslaught of tears as Jody rests him in my arms, bright green eyes stare up into mine and I can't stop from crying. "Hey, you ok hon?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I need a bath."

Sam bends down to kiss the top of my head. "We'll figure it out shorty."

Dean reaches down and pulls the baby close to his chest. "Jody, I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind helping her upstairs?"

"Of course."

"I can take a bath by myself."

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll put so many bubbles in the tub, I won't even see you." She gives me a wink as she reaches down for my hands. I slide them into hers and we work together, moving slowly up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The smell of lilac fills the room as bubbles start to overtake the porcelain claw foot tub. I feel vulnerable as Jody helps my naked body into the warm water, bubbles hide my less than flattering post-partum form. Jody starts humming under her breath as she rubs the washcloth against my back. I pull my legs up and rest my cheek against my knees, her soft voice stirs something in me and before I can process what's happening, tears are streaming down my face.

"What's going on, Ren?"

"I don't know."

Her strong fingers massage against my spine and it feels amazing. "I think you do. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it but you can't keep things bundled inside sweetie."

I shake my head, tears slowly eat away at the bubbles. I lean back at the feel of her fingers on my shoulders, my head tips back and she pours a glassful of water over my hair. There's a moment before her fingers go to work again, this time sending the aroma of pomegranate into the air. My fingers grip the side of the tub tight to keep from sliding completely underwater but the heavenly touch of her fingers on my scalp makes it difficult to focus.

The tub is cool against my back and she reaches into the water to retrieve a leg, going to work at the mud I mysteriously acquired. Her eyes meet mine and they're full of questions. She doesn't say anything as she works on my feet and calves, she doesn't have to.

"I'm scared, Jody."

"Of what?"

"Everything, really. I brought a child into this world, into this torturous life we lead and he's so small and just so… innocent. He doesn't need to grow up knowing that there are demons out there that want his father's head on a silver platter. That we have to rely on the ring of iron to keep them at bay and that there's a gun in our possession that can kill just about anything; just not the Devil. The last thing I want is for something to happen to him and now it looks like he's going to raise Hell, literally. He doesn't deserve this life, none of us do. But we chose it, we chose to chase the things that go bump in the night and show them that they can't run wild. Him? He didn't choose this life. He didn't choose any of it." I choke back sobs but I can't stop the verbal vomit. I cover my face with water wrinkled hands and sob uncontrollably as the weight of everything crashes down upon me.

Arms wrap around me, pulling me close against and holding me tighter than ever before. Her arms and chest are getting wet, but she doesn't care, she just lets me cry it out, sending gentle sounds of soothing into my ears. Once my shoulders stop shaking and I'm no longer sobbing into her shoulder, I push back slowly. "Sorry."

She reaches out and tucks some loose hair behind my ear. "You have nothing to be sorry about honey. You have a lot going on right now and with you having a baby, it's expected that you feel overwhelmed." I wipe at my nose as I nod and she holds out a large purple towel. She helps me up and I dry off as clothes are pulled out of my dresser; black panties and sports bra with grey cotton pants and an oversized black V-neck t-shirt. She leaves me alone to dress and brush my hair, placing a kiss on my forehead before closing the door behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The creaking of stairs as Jody walks down gains Bobby's attention, a rather alert baby in his arms; she likes seeing him smile. Butterflies form suddenly in her stomach at the sight and she works hard to smother them. She plops down on the couch next to the pair and focuses her attention on the baby, although the smell of Bobby's aftershave is oddly distracting. Small fingers wrap around her much larger ones and she can't help but feel a hint of sadness; she misses her child that died several years back.

Bobby watches as happiness slips from her face and he has the urge to pull her into a hug. "I'm glad you came."

Brown eyes look hard into his as if searching for something. "I am too, Singer."

The tension between them thickens slightly. "How's she doing?"

"About as well as can be expected. Having a baby is hard enough. Throw in the lifestyle and everything that goes with it, she's having a hard time right now. She'll get through it, she's a strong woman."

Bruises peek out of her damp red t-shirt causing a fresh wave of anger to wash through Bobby. "I'm glad you killed the bastard."

"You're not the only one." Jody dips her head, pulling her gaze away from Bobby.

A hand reaches out, grabbing her chin and forcing her face back up. His eyes look hard into hers and he can hear her suck in a breath. He feels like he should say something but God help him, he can't think of anything. Her gaze matches his and in the next moment, his lips crash against hers, sending shivers up both their spines. She responds with a hunger that surprises her, her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers dive through his hair. If it weren't for the baby, she has a feeling she would crawl into his lap.

Someone clearing their throat from behind them pulls them back to the here and now, Dean is standing with hands shoved into pockets and a wide grin on his face. "Sorry to interrupt."

Bobby mutters something under his breath while Jody tries to hide a blush. She feels like a teenager busted by her dad. "She's upstairs getting dressed."

Dean shoots the pair a playful wink as he lopes up the stairs and into the bedroom where Serenity is sitting on the bed, her long red hair pulled over one shoulder and a brush working its way through the thick strands.

She looks up at him with large bloodshot blue eyes and a slightly red face; she's been crying. He lowers himself down to his knees and rests a hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing against the freshly washed skin. "What's the matter babe?"

"I've been trying to remember everything about the dreams I've had and I can't come up with anything besides the old lady and fire."

"You don't need to worry yourself with this right now."

"I just want this to stop!"

"What do you want to stop?"

"Everything. I want a normal life with a normal job and not have to worry that demons are going to feed my son their blood and take him away. I shouldn't have to worry about Crowley and whether or not Mithra is going to be around for the rest of our lives to protect us. I shouldn't have to worry about you and every time you go on a hunt, I can't help but think, are you coming back?"

Both hands cup her face as fresh tears spill, he presses his lips against hers, silencing the next question. "I'll always come back to you."

"You can't know that, Dean. You can't guarantee that you will always make it out alive."

"You want me to quit?"

"It's not in you to quit." She suddenly sounds so tired and full of resignation.

"What do you want?"

"I want… I have what I want; a family."

She's hiding the truth from him and he knows that deep down, she wants him to quit. Maybe he and Bobby could open an auto repair shop in town, Sammy could run the books or something. "I'll give it up, all of it."

A wry smile takes control of her mouth. "No you won't."

She was right, it was in his blood, engraved in his DNA; he was going to die and it was going to be bloody. He fakes a smile before standing in front of her, pulling her slowly with him. His long arms wrap around her waist as he bends at his, his chin rests against her shoulder. "I would do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

She sighs against his neck, hot breath against skin sends a shudder through him. "I can't ask you to change who you are Dean."

His lips press against her neck just below her earlobe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll fix this, I'll make it so no one touches a hair on his head."

"I know you will."

He loosens his grip, pulls back and looks down at her. She looks so lost and confused and full of heartache and it makes him feel guilty. A chaste kiss is pressed against her lips before he walks out of the room. He joins Sam and the newly awakened Sarah at the kitchen table, books and papers spread out before them. "Let's find a way to end this." Determination takes over as they spend the next few hours poring over every bit of information they can find.


	5. Chapter 5

Thick pages brush against Crowley's fingers as he pours over the long lost journal of his mother, information jumps out at him that will be extremely helpful in gaining access to the child that will grant him power over all of Earth and Hell. Sure, he was already King of Hell, but not everyone was happy about his title. This would solidify his place on the throne. He still had trouble believing that Dean Winchester had fathered a child, didn't he know how precious his bloodline was?

He remembers seeing his mother always bent over a book, quill to lamb skin, forming words in the black ink. She had filled almost a room the size of the house by the time she had died, burned at the stake for witchcraft; he was still a child but managed to escape the dirty clutches of the men that murdered her. If he thought about it hard enough, he could still hear her screams as they tore at her clothing, ravaging her before they set fire to her oil soaked clothing.

He slams the book closed, furious at himself for getting lost in the memory. A folded piece of paper falls onto the floor, having slipped out from between the pages. The frantic handwriting of his mother jumps out at him.

_I fear I have little time left on this Earth, there have been whispers from the next town that a group of witch hunters have discovered us; they are coming with weapons and fire. I have heard their drumbeats on the wind, a warning to all witches that death is near. My child, do not fear for you will live a full life long after I have been taken. Take heed, although the predictions of your rise to power have been foretold, there has also been a tale of warning. The child, if not infected by the time he is 6 months old, will strike you down with all the power of Heaven; Angels will aid him and nothing you do will stop him. Be careful, my son and remember that I love you._

The note crumples in his grip, smashing the last known words of his mother together. Why is nothing easy when it comes to the Winchesters? They have died and been resurrected, souls have been removed and restored, they have been beaten to a bloody pulp and yet they are still walking this Earth. They will not be successful much longer. Where Azazel tried and failed with Sam, Crowley would succeed with the son of Dean. He sneers when images of their faces float through his mind, defeat and complete loss taking hold of them; they would finally understand their place in this world.

There was a knock on the door and Crowley all but throws the book at it. "Come in."

"You asked to see me?" A young man with sandy blonde hair pokes his head in, his all too human eyes stick out like a sore thumb.

"Yes, please do come in."

The young man sits down, his hands held together in his lap with sweaty fingers. "Have I done something wrong?"

"What would make you think that?"

He swallows audibly. "You've never asked me into your office unless I have upset you."

Crowley's fingers splay over the cover of the thick journal. "There is something I need you to do."

Practically jumping at the chance to make Crowley look at him with happiness instead of hatred, a small smile spreads over his thin lips. "Anything."

"I need you to take this vial of blood and feed it to someone." Crowley produces a small vial from the side drawer, the dark red glimmers in the office light.

"Who?"

"A child, born of Dean Winchester and Serenity Hatfield."

"W – Winchester sir?"

"You'll be accompanied by a couple of other humans in case you're not as sneaky as you claim."

"What about their… security?"

"Take Tank, he's always had a bone to pick with Mithra."

"When is this to take place?"

"2 days."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Complete silence fills the house and it sends a chill up my spine. My bare feet press against the chilly hardwood floor as I push myself off the bed, debris biting into the bottom of my heel causes me to wince in pain. My eyes scan the room and I'm horrified by what they see; windows are blown in, curtains are torn to shreds and everything that was once standing in the room, is on the floor and torn to pieces. The sky outside is dark and ominous, a thunderstorm is moving in from the West; the smell of rain on the breeze.

I wrap my arms against my stomach and begin the search for the shoes, finally looking under my bed; dark blue Converse sneakers brush against my fingertips and I strain further to hook a fingertip into the tops. Having pulled the laces tight, I venture out of my bedroom and try not to cry when I see that the rest of the rooms upstairs look like each one before it. I call out names as I scan each room, silence is the only thing that answers me.

The staircase is almost disintegrated while the railing is oddly intact so I hook a leg over the solid wood and slide down until my feet connect with the floor. I wince, a long piece of stray wood has lodged itself in my stomach. Limping into the bathroom, I find a somewhat clean towel and wrap it around the end, pulling as I grit my teeth. I scour the cabinet and locate a bandage large enough to cover the wound, but not stop the bleeding completely. I pack the towel against my skin and tuck it into the top of my yoga pants, holding my hand firmly against the wound.

The mirror, like everything else, is shattered and covered in dirt and grime. I wrap the semi-bloody towel around the bottom of a rather large shard before walking out of the room; better than nothing. A quick search of the rest of the house reveals nothing but more of the same; broken and shattered belongings, dirt and grime and empty of any other life. I step out the back door and survey my once lush property; where everything had once been teeming with life and bright colors was now dull and dead.

I step out and hear the grass crunch beneath my feet which carry me out to where the iron perimeter should have been. Last year, someone had blown through it, the damage done to it now made the previous damage look like someone took a bolt cutter to it. The blast hole was wider than the house, a giant hole greets me as I stand at the edge. I call for Mithra with tears falling freely and a voice so shaky, I hardly recognize it as my own; no large creature bounds over to me and the air around me is void of any deep howls.

The garages and driveway are void of all vehicles, save for one; a 1967 Chevy Impala that once shone in the sun was now lifeless and covered in rust. "Oh Baby, what happened to you?" My fingertips run along the rear panel as I walk. It's a long journey down the driveway, but the view doesn't change much. Dirt is blowing across the tar, large cracks and holes eat away at the once solid roadway. There are a million questions rolling through my mind but I work to quiet them as panic releases a hundred butterflies into my stomach.

There are no houses within a mile from mine so I turn back as the sky darkens further, storm clouds threaten me with their claps of thunder. Large and cold rain drops start to fall just as my feet bring me into the house, my ragged breathing sends sharp pains up my injured side and I suck in air through my teeth with each breath. A chair scraping against the floor catches my attention and I try to be as quite as a church mouse, it came from the kitchen.

A man in his early 20's sits in the middle of the room, his back to me as I walk quietly through the house. A shard of glass crunches underfoot and the man whirls around, his green eyes are wide and surrounded by dark bags, his long fingered hands stretch out in front of him as if he were going to push me away from him.

I feel the glass bite at my palm as my grip tightens on my weapon. There's something so scary about him but I find that I want to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. "Who are you? Do you know what happened here?" I fail at hiding the fear in my voice.

His large eyes scour over every inch of my body before finally meeting my gaze, curiosity etched in his gaze. "I happened." His voice is deep and familiarity clutches at me with long fingers.

"You happened? What does that mean?"

He turns his large hands over and stares hard at them, balling them into fists before he speaks. "I'm a freak and a murderer."

The weapon in my hand seems suddenly heavy and I feel it slip to the floor, bouncing heavily along the wood floor. "I'm sure that's not true."

His eyes, once bright and green, meet mine and they are now pitch black. My breath hitches in my throat. "It's true!"

My feet move on their own, backing up a few steps and I hold a shaking hand out in defense. "Listen, I can help you… just tell me who you are." Deep down I know the answer already but I need to hear him say it.

In a flash, his eyes are green once again and a large fingered hand wipes across his face. He reaches up and pulls off the dark blue bandana that adorns his head and out falls a wave of semi-curly strawberry blonde hair; I choke back a sob as I fall to my knees. "You know who I am, Mom."

I start hyperventilating as I sob uncontrollably. I try to speak but my voice is caught deep in my throat. He moves towards me but stops once I shake my head. The sadness in his eyes is like a knife to my heart and I push off the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck as I all but lunge at him; his long arms wrap around my waist, holding me tight against his chest. My shoulder starts to get wet when tears of his own fall off his long blonde lashes. I push back, reaching up to wipe at his wet face. "Johnathan, what happened here baby?"

Disgust takes hold of his face. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Was it Crowley?"

He nods against my hand as he blinks furiously at the wetness. "Came into the house at night and took me while you were sleeping."

"He came into the house? That's impossible."

My son backs away from me, his fingers dive through his unruly hair; it still looks so soft. "He couldn't, not with the traps. He had his lackeys do it, humans."

"When?" I swallow hard at the massive lump in my throat.

"I don't know exactly, Crowley said I was a newborn."

My gaze travels around the room and I ask the question I already know the answer to. "Where is everyone?"

He opens his mouth a few times as if trying to find the right words to soften the blow. "I killed them all."

I feel my chin quiver and clench my jaw to stop the tears threatening to flow. "Even me?"

"Yes, even you."

"How?"

His hands spread out, palms up and I can't help but wince. "I wrapped my hands around your throat and squeezed until you stopped breathing."

A sob leads the way for a whimper. "We had to have looked for you, tried to get you back."

"You did, but Crowley killed most of you while I killed the rest."

My eyes close on their own, pushing fresh tears over the brim and bile pushes its way up my throat. "Is it possible that we can stop this?"

"No matter what you do, we will always end up right here."

From the corner of my eye I see a form appear and I try to lunge at my previously discarded weapon but it is suddenly nowhere to be found. Crowley walks up behind my son and places a hand on his shoulder. "You know what you need to do, son."

Eyes turn to black and fear greater than I've ever felt before explodes in my chest. Any compassion and love he had written on his face before is replaced with anger and hatred beyond all comparison. A sneer pulls at his lips as he closes the distance between us, his hands reach out and wrap around my throat. I try and flee but can't, I'm rooted to the floor until his skin touches mine and then I'm lifted clear off the ground. My legs kick and hands grab at his furiously while his grip tightens, cutting off my air supply. I manage to choke out that I love him before the darkness starts to eat away at my vision, one lone tear slides down his face as I feel myself drift away.

I sit up suddenly and gasp for air, hands fly up to me neck where Johnathan's much larger ones had just been, the room is dark and I'm alone in the bed. Lungs work to regain their normal routine as the entire dream plays again in my head. I try to speak but find that it's hoarse. Shaky legs carry me out of the room and down the stairs where I find the rest of the crew gathered around the table and studying over endless piles of paper. Sarah is holding Johnathan as she walks around the room, her eyes meet mine and the smile falls from her face. "Serenity?"

Dean is suddenly in front of me, his fingertips brush along my neck and I hiss in response. My t-shirt suddenly feels wet and sticky. I reach down, pressing it against the fabric and pull away a crimson red hand. "He's going to kill us."

"Who?" His eyebrows furrow together as he bites his bottom lip in confusion. I raise my bloody hand, pointing a finger at my newborn son. All eyes turn to Sarah who instinctively wraps her arms around the fussy child.

I wipe the blood against my thigh and stroll towards the pair, holding my arms out in a sign that I want to hold him. With her eyes wide, she slowly delivers the bundle of blue and green into my shaking arms. Fresh tears streak down as I hold him close, my nose in the crook in his neck and my lips brush against his skin as I whisper. "I won't let him take you."

I feel Dean come up behind me, his hands on my shoulder and a press of lips against my ear. His voice is deep against my skin. "What's going on?"

I turn around in his grasp, his hands brush against my wounds but I don't flinch this time. I look up into his pond green eyes so full of concern and worry. "We need to kill Crowley."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sits up from patching up yet another mysterious wound from Serenity's soft stomach and he can't help but feel almost guilty about it. Bright blue eyes catch his and a small hand reaches out for him. He gently tugs her shirt down against the gauze covered stitches and kneels down next to the couch. Her hand rests against his face and he covers hers with his much larger one, he can't help but lean his face into the gentle touch and almost everything around them fades away.

Her voice is softer than normal. "Are you ok?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

"But I'm the one asking you, are you ok?"

Dean sighs softly, blowing out a puff of air that moves her hair against the couch. "You think I would be, after all we've been through."

"I would be really worried about you if this didn't affect you in some way."

He slides her hand from his face, placing a kiss on her palm as it passes by. "I wish I knew what to do, how to make this all… go away." His eyes dart to the purple hand prints on her neck and shoulder and to the two stab wounds on her stomach; the stomach that almost 72 hours ago gave protection to their child.

Serenity sits up slowly, grunts of pain escape as Dean helps her as much as possible. She places both hands on his face and holds his gaze with her own intense one. "I can handle whatever gets thrown at me Dean, you know that. This is just a bump in the road until we can take Crowley down."

Unwanted tears fill his eyes and he blinks furiously, trying to hide the evidence of an emotion other than anger. "I can't bear to see you hurt especially after last year – "

"I know and I would be feeling the same way if the roles were reversed but God wouldn't give me anything more than what I could handle."

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls away from her loving touch. "God, pfff. Where was He when we needed Him all the other times?"

Serenity sighs as she leans back, a hand rubs over her tired features. "Probably the wrong analogy to use, sorry." Exhaustion coats her words.

He sits up higher on his knees and grabs her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. "I won't let anyone take him from us, I promise."

She struggles to sit up, careful not to rip out the old and new stitches. "I never had any doubt." She dips her head down and captures his lips in hers; surprise rolls through him followed closely by arousal. His hands are on her face while his fingers wrap in the loose strands of her long hair. It feels like more than 5 days had passed since they had made love. The taste of her as they kiss is more than enough for his body to react, he feels his jeans grow tighter.

Minutes tick by as the pair kiss and grab at each other as if holding on for dear life, her legs wrapped around his waist pulls them even closer together and he feels the familiar ache start to build; he wants nothing more than to rip off their clothes and dive into her warmth. A growl climbs out of him as the warm skin of her back greet his wandering hands, he pulls her even tighter against him and a moan spills from her mouth into his.

She rips her lips away with a hiss. "Too much."

It takes a moment for the fog to lift from his mind, his arms loosen their firm grip and he drags his fingers down her back. "Sorry, I got carried away. Not that you're helping things any." He licks his kiss swollen lips and pats at the athletic thighs squeezed tight around him.

Much to his dismay, those legs start to loosen their grip. "It's going to be a long 6 weeks." Her cheeks start to lose their flush and he finds that he can't stop staring at her full lips.

With a frustrated growl, he pushes away from her even though every fiber in his being tells him to rip her clothes off and take her. "You're telling me."

All playfulness leaves her body once she readjusts her shirt. She reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and chews almost nervously on her bottom lip. "What are we going to do?"

Dean sits down on the table and rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm going with summon the bastard here and put a bullet from the Colt in his head."

"You think that's the solution?"

"You said it yourself, kill Crowley."

"I know, I just don't know if that will be the end of it. Will someone else come up and try to succeed where Crowley failed?"

"There's always going to be someone coming after us. It's brutal and it sucks but it's the truth."

"He's just a baby." Tears start to make their descent and he watches as she wipes furiously at her face.

He swallows hard at the lump in his throat, eyes wander down to his hands and he watches his fingers fidget with each other. "If it's demonic, it ain't coming in here – "

"He said that Crowley sent human lackeys."

"And we will be ready. Every minute of every hour of the day, someone will be armed and ready, watching over Johnathan and protecting him as if their lives depend on it. We will not let him be taken."

"We could leave. Why can't we just run away?" Desperation leaks into her words.

He's back on his knees, his hands have captured hers and he finds himself getting lost in her gaze again. "They'll just come after us and we'll be vulnerable out there."

"You didn't see it Dean, the destruction."

Dean chuckles wryly, memories of when Zachariah beamed him into a post-apocalyptic future of his own. "I've seen it before Ren, I know what you saw."

"You didn't have your own child wrap his hands around your throat and squeeze with unmeasurable power." Fear rises in her eyes at the memory.

"No, I didn't."

Fingertips brush against her neck and she flinches at her own touch. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm getting so emotional about this."

"It's a lot for anyone to take on, I think you're handling yourself very well. Now, why don't you get some rest? Jody is watching the baby tonight, you can take a bath or read or something."

"I feel like I've hardly seen him." More tears escape and he finds his arms long to hold her.

He pulls her crying form against him, feeling tears fall against his shirt. "If you want, stay up with Jody, maybe the two of you together will be better than just her."

She looks up at him, exhaustion written all over her features but she's stubborn enough to stay up all night just to spend some time with her son. Hell, he wants to stay up all night and watch over his son, but he was outvoted for the first night since he hasn't slept much in the past 48 hours either.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jody watches as Serenity rocks back and forth in the chair with a bundle of blue and green, feather soft hair is poking out the top while chubby fingers reach up for mommy. The familiar ache makes its presence known. "Motherhood suits you." Her voice is wistful, barely audible.

Serenity can't help but smile at the compliment. Her fingers dance in front of his face, hands and arms move awkwardly in an attempt to hold them. "I honestly had no idea what I was in for."

"We never are."

Serenity lifts her eyes from her son and gives a small smile, knowing the loss that Jody has gone through. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

A slight incline of her head and shrug of her non-bruised shoulder are the only movements. "Your son."

Jody gives a slight wave of her hand, dismissing the apology. "I can't say I'll ever get over it but it gets better. I have good days and really bad days, but the good are slowly starting to outweigh the bad."

"Do you think you'll have anymore?"

Jody can't stop the laugh before it escapes. "I'm too old for that honey! Besides, it's not something I could do alone."

"What about Bobby? I thought you were – "

"I don't know what's going on there."

"Dean said he walked in on you kissing, quite heavily I might add." A playful wink is thrown at Jody.

She feels her cheeks get warm as a blush spreads across her face and down her neck. "It was just a kiss."

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, especially when you think the other isn't watching, there's something there."

Butterflies erupt in the confines of her stomach. "You think?"

"Trust me, he looks at you like he could eat you alive and would die to protect you."

Jody chews on her bottom lip, her feet push against the floor to mimic the other rocking chair. "Maybe after this is over."

Serenity falls silent, her eyes meet the wide gaze of her son while soft coos spill out of him. "After all this is over? When will it all be over?"

"I hate to say it but I don't ever think it will be over."

The new mother sighs, so many emotions roll through her face it's hard to pinpoint one. She lifts the child to her face and buries her nose in his unruly hair, a deep inhale can be heard before a shudder of an exhale. "I know." Jody watches the pair, arms rest on her stomach as the rocking motion starts to tug at her consciousness. The last thing she sees before sleep takes her is the pair rocking back and forth while a rogue tear pushes down Serenity's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Muscles stretch, tugging their owner out of a fitful few hours of sleep. Bobby grumbles at the intrusion and rolls to his other side, willing himself to get comfortable. Much to his chagrin, his eyes flutter open to a fresh sun starting its ascension. Yawning loudly, he rises from the warm bed and heads into the bathroom. After a quick brushing of his teeth and a hot shower, he gets dressed for the day but leaves his hat on the night stand. A whistle fills the air as he makes his way down the hall and to the main level. Something in the air pulls the short hairs on the back of his neck to attention and he reaches for the ever present pistol at his side. Holding it at eye level, he does a sweep of the front room; nothing.

He made sure to check all other doors and windows were locked in the front part of the house before moving to the rest. One window in the study had been shattered, the floor littered with shards of glass; his heart rate increased drastically. He snuck down the hall that lead to the kitchen and found the two rocking chairs, tipped onto their sides and the back door wide open; more shattered glass littered the floor. He stepped over the shards and made his way out into the chilly morning air, he was alone on the wrap around porch but that didn't stop his mind from racing.

His grip loosens from the gun momentarily until something catches his eye, the rising sun catching something metallic just beyond the iron perimeter. He's off the porch and racing through the grass, a lump grows larger with each stride and he stops once he reaches his destination; Jody lay unconscious with her gun inches from her grasp, a severely split lower lip and a rather large bump on her forehead. He holsters his weapon, along with hers and moves somewhat awkwardly to pick her up and high tail it back into the house.

Dean had just stumbled down the front steps and was rounding the corner when Bobby burst through the back door. His sleep filled eyes grow wide when he registers the load in the older man's grip. "What the hell?"

"I don't know, just help me get her on the couch!" Dean helps Bobby lay Jody on the couch, a throw pillow is placed under her limp neck, she moans softly and starts to stir. Bobby sits down next to her waist and pushes the hair out of her eyes. "Shhh, it's ok, you're safe now."

Pain flashes on her face as her muscles stir to life and she raises a hand instinctively. Her voice is a shadow of its former self. "They came."

Bobby reaches up and grabs a shaking hand in his. "Who came?"

Dean, who had begun pacing the moment Jody was placed on the couch. "Where's Ren and Johnathan?"

Jody groans in pain again. "I tried to stop them, I'm sorry."

Dean stiffens, his steps halting suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"Crowley was here, I watched him disappear with them."

"They're with Crowley?!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

The echo of Jody's scream and her pistol clicking on empty rings in my ears, the tall one hits her in the forehead with something and it drives her to the ground. We had been ambushed, in my own home. I struggled and fought as best I could, but my injuries and exhaustion were taking their toll on my fragile body. I wrapped myself around my son, protecting him against the intruders when a hand yanked me off the floor, long fingers wound through my hair and pulled almsot hard enough to split the skin. All they wanted was to feed my son some of Crowley's blood, they didn't expect us to be waiting for them, armed and ready for war. Snarling to my left grabs my attention and I see why Mithra didn't warn us; she was fighting her own battle with an equally large beast and she appeared to be on the losing end. Our eyes meet for the briefest of moments before everything around us disappears, transported by a demon that met us just beyond the iron perimeter.

Screams from an angry baby echo in the small room and I do my best to calm him down. Although I'm on edge and every fiber of my being is screaming in fear, my voice doesn't show it. I rest him against my chest and I place my cheek against the top of his head, I rub at his back and pat his butt with my hands while I pace back and forth. I scan the room and try to find a way out or something to fight back with but they must have thought about who they were putting in here. Distant screams and moans filter down the hall and under the solid steel door that is the only entrance. One small light fixture in the middle of the ceiling casts a dim light throughout the room and I fight hard not to feel helpless.

A shuffle outside piques my interest and it's followed shortly by a raising of voices. The door is thrown open but not by human hands; Crowley struts down the hall with his hand raised in front of him and he doesn't look too happy to see me. In his other hand is the shoulder of the small framed man that dared enter my home; sandy blonde hair hung in his eyes and he looked beyond frightened.

Crowley all but throws him on the floor at my feet, slamming the door as soon as he clears the threshold. "You care to explain this?"

The young man doesn't look up, his eyes stare hard at my bare feet. "No."

Crowley closes the distance between us and reaches down, pulling the whimpering man off the floor and up into the air. "You were supposed to feed him my blood! It's not rocket science."

Small human hands tug at the demons. "P-please don't – "

"Don't what?!"

"K – kill me."

"YOU FAILED! Not only did you fail, you brought them to HELL!" My knees almost buckle and I feel the room start to spin. Hell? We're in Hell?

"I'm s – s – sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Marv!" With a flick of his wrist, Crowley snaps the neck of the human and he falls to the floor with a thud.

I wrap my arms tighter around my bundle. "What do you want Crowley?" I don't bother hiding the disdain in my voice.

"What? No hello, nice to see you? I'm shocked."

"You're shocked? I hardly think so."

"Well let me be the polite one here. Hello, it's so nice to see you."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Playing nice."

"Oh I'm not playing, it really is nice to see you. I just wish it hadn't been under these circumstances."

"The last time I saw you, I threatened to put a Colt bullet in your head."

Hands disappear into his trench coat pockets, does he ever not wear that thing? "Bygones."

I clench my jaw hard enough to hurt. "Let us go."

"My pleasure."

I squint my eyes at him. "What?"

"You can leave anytime you want."

"Not just me."

"Of course, the baby too."

"What are you playing at Crowley?"

"I'm not, you can leave. I just need a favor."

"Absolutely not, I will do nothing for you."

"You haven't even heard my request."

"You want me to feed your blood to my son. You want to turn him into a demon blood sucking soldier. You want him to kill me and use him to take over all of Hell and Earth."

A genuine look of shock splashes over his features. "Someone's been doing a bit of research."

"Someone leaked your information to us."

Anger plays with across his face for a moment before he composes himself. "Is that so?"

"It seems like you have someone playing both sides. You might want to put a stop to that."

"Don't worry, I plan on it. So, do we have a deal?"

"No."

He sighs loudly. "There is another way we can do this."

"And what way is that?"

"You're weak, about to fall over with exhaustion and pain, you can't hold him in your arms and protect him forever."

"Watch me."

He shoots me a steely gaze and squares his shoulders. "I will give him my blood, mark my words."

"King of Hell or not, I will stab you in face if anyone lays one finger on him."

A chuckle fills the small room. "With what? You're unarmed and you're all alone." With a snap of his fingers, a small plastic framed cot appears in the corner along with a toilet, diapers and wipes, formula and bottles and a few other much needed toiletries. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back."

With a wink and another snap of his fingers, he and Marv disappear into thin air. I walk on shaky legs to the newly appear cot and sink into the soft mattress. I tip Johnathan back so that our eyes meet, flashes of the future play through my mind and I can't stop the tears from falling. "Don't worry baby, mommy won't let anything happen to you. Daddy, Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby will save us, just you see." I press a kiss against his forehead and stifle a sob when his hands reach out and touch my bruised neck.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean you can't find ANYTHING?!" Dean's raised voice echoes in the kitchen.

Sarah shudders, the thin pages in her fingers rustle softly. Sam steps in, standing up suddenly. "Don't take this out on her, Dean. We're all coming up empty."

Dean slaps his hands against the table and his head hangs down. Everyone else in the room can see his shoulders shake, frustration, fear and borderline panic have settled down on him. His voice is rough from the lack of sleep since Serenity had been taken; almost two days have passed. He lifts his head, dull eyes look at Sarah. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Why don't you go and get some rest? You haven't slept since – "

"I can't sleep Sammy, don't you think I've tried?"

Jody moves behind Dean, her hand on his shaking shoulder. "When was the last time you tried?"

A heavy sigh fills the room and he slumps down in the old chair. "I don't remember."

"Go upstairs Dean, we'll give a holler if something comes up."

"But I – "

"Young man, if you want me to, I'll pull you up those stairs by your ears!"

Wide eyes look up at her and he feels like a 4 year old again, his mother catching him in a lie. Finally, he nods and closes the book he has read 100 times before pushing himself up and out of the room. Heavy legs carry him up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. With a large yawn, he falls onto her side of the bed and buries his face in her pillow, inhaling the jasmine and lavender of her shampoo. The last 48 hours replay and every single time they have tried to summon Crowley has ended in failure, a lower level demon materializes in the circle rather than their King; 10 times they have tried. 5 of which they exorcised and the remaining 5, Dean shoved the demon blade in various parts of the meat suit they were wearing.

Dean rolls onto his back and drapes an arm over his eyes, he was so tired but try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep, not until Serenity and Johnathan were home. "I don't know if you can hear me, sigils and everything, but I need your help. Crowley took her. Cas, he took her and our baby. We – We've looked everywhere and can't seem to find anything that will help us. We tried summoning the son of a bitch but he keeps slipping through our fingers and I just… I don't know what to do anymore. We thought about the loophole through Purgatory but I'm not sure if I would make it out the other side again. I'm lost Cas and I could really use your help. Please?" He doesn't bother hiding the tears that escape and stain the pillow below.

He wonders briefly if he should wander outside and try again. The sigils that cover the inside of this house have been in place for several generations, maybe one is faded enough to let the call leak through. He feels the familiar tug of exhaustion and is prepared to fight it, he has to get downstairs and find something, anything that is useful. But he doesn't fight it this time, this time he gives in and welcomes the darkness of sleep as the smell of her envelopes him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Bobby watches as Dean all but stumbles out the room and upstairs. "We gotta find something. That boy won't rest until they're home."

Jody takes her seat next to Bobby and reaches a hand out to his, squeezing tightly when he opens his to hers. "We will, we just got to have a little faith."

Sarah stifles a yawn but excuses herself none the less, it's been a long couple days for everyone. She had been cruising websites and thumbing through numerous books since Bobby's panicked voice trickled up the stairs and pulled her from sleep. Sam pulls her in for a not too quick kiss before she leaves. "What are we missing? Why can't we summon the bastard?"

Bobby pulls off his hat and glasses, rubbing a hand over his face and through his straggly hair. "I don't know son but we need to find it fast. She was already exhausted before the abduction."

Jody shakes her head and tries to hide the tears that spring to life. "I'm so sorry."

It's Bobbys turn to squeeze her hand. "What for?"

"I let my guard down and fell asleep. I should have been more vigilant."

Sam shakes his head, his long hair swishes in the movement. "Nobody blames you, Jody."

"I blame me. I fell asleep. I didn't fight hard enough, I didn't even hit one of them with a bullet."

"Hey, you did what you could. Stop beating yourself up about it."

Jody feels her chin quiver with the effort of stifling her tears and nods quickly. "Has anyone contacted this Angel of yours, Castiel?"

Sam leans back against his chair with a grunt. "Not yet but I'm thinking about going out and giving him a shout."

Bobby turns to Sam. "You really think Dean'd want that?"

"I'm past that. I get that Dean wants us to figure it out on our own and burst in with guns blazing and save the day but sometimes we just can't."

"All hands on deck?"

"All hands on deck."

"I have a question. If she's been taken to Hell, how in the world is an Angel going to get in?"

Sam shrugs his large shoulders and reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. "You got me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Every hour on the hour, a demon comes to check on me, see if I've changed my mine. Every 6 hours, Crowley comes and asks me if I've had a change of heart. Every time I see his smug face, I spit at him and tell him where he can stick it. "Over my dead body."

An empty laugh fills my ears before he turns his dark eyes to me. "Trust me when I tell you that it can be arranged."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't you dare think you know me or what I would or wouldn't do sweetheart. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Like me."

"What?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of when it comes to protecting my own."

"Darling, you won't last much longer down here. If the screams of torture don't get to you, the lack of sleep will."

"You seem to forget who you're talking to, demon."

"I am the KING of HELL!"

"You sound like a petulant child."

He raises a hand and moves to strike but I don't flinch. I clench my jaw and square my shoulders, bracing for an impact that doesn't come. "You will learn your place, Ms. Hatfield."

"Not before you do, sir." The last word drips with sarcasm and hatred.

"You want to bet on that?"

"Absolutely." With a smirk that should have made me cringe in fear, Crowley disappears with a snap of his fingers. Relief floods through me, pushing away all of my false confidence. To tell you the truth, I was at the edge of giving up; I have been almost 3 days without sleep and my child seemed to weigh a ton in my shaking arms. I shuffle over to the cot and place the sleeping infant in the middle while I sit at his feet. I run my fingertips through his hair and try not to let everything get to me but I fail, tears start their descent and I find I'm too tired to even wipe them away.

"I don't even know if you can hear me from down here but I don't know what to do. Please, I need your help. I don't know how much longer I can hold Crowley off and protect my baby. Cas or anyone else for that matter, please, please help us." Tears fall onto the once soft blue blanket as I send my pleas Heavenward. I half expect to see a bright white light and to be transported back home but the pessimistic side of me wins the bet when nothing happens.

"I guess they're not coming for us, bub."

"Oh ye of little faith." A female voice, thick as honey and coated in a British accent fills my head.

Johnathan is quickly in my arms and I whirl around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "W – Who's there?"

"My name is Seraphim. I've come to be known as Sera."

"Where are you?"

"I cannot be seen for I cannot step foot into the depths of Hell."

"Why can I hear you?"

"I have intercepted your call."

"Well it's about time. I've only been calling for the past 2 days."

"I am sorry for the delay."

"You're sorry? I have been fighting off demons and Crowley and you're sorry?"

"Yes, but I am here to save you now."

I can't help but chuckle. "How are you supposed to save us if you can't step foot down here?"

"I can help you fight."

"I can't fight."

"You can and you must or your child will fall victim to the dark path. You have seen it. You know what will come to pass."

Memories of a possible future assault my mind as I try to push down the fear as it creeps up my throat. "How do you know about that?"

"God knows and sees all, He has seen every possible outcome."

"What do I need to do?"

"Just say yes."

"Yes? To what?"

"I need your permission."

"For what?"

"To enter your body."

"No, not a chance."

"This is the only way, Serenity. You must say yes or you will fall and Crowley will take your son."

"No." The word comes out in a sob.

"Then there is nothing else I can do for you."

Butterflies erupt in my stomach and feel as if they're fluttering up my throat. I look down at the peaceful features of my son and my heart swells. With closed eyes, I press a kiss to his forehead and whisper that I love him. I clear my throat and scan the room with wide eyes. "Wait."


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know if you can hear me, sigils and everything, but I need your help. Crowley took her. Cas, he took her and our baby. We – We've looked everywhere and can't seem to find anything that will help us. We tried summoning the son of a bitch but he keeps slipping through our fingers and I just… I don't know what to do anymore. We thought about the loophole through Purgatory but I'm not sure if I would make it out the other side again. I'm lost Cas and I could really use your help. Please?" Dean's gravelly voice echoes within the mind of Cas and he just about falls off the bench he had perched himself upon earlier in the day.

Things in Heaven have been better over the past year, the chaos had settled down to a slow simmer and all seemed right again. He hadn't been given any new charges to watch over, his probation had been lifted but nothing new has come across his lap. He knew God wanted him to take a break, even though He didn't tell him directly, it was in the way He looked at him. He hadn't heard from the Winchesters since he had raised Serenity from the dead, he didn't tell anyone but he missed them, greatly.

He knew that appearing inside the house was impossible, there were sigils etched into the house so hearing Dean's voice was a surprise unless he was outside. Cas struggled internally for a few moments, should he go and talk it over with God? Even though probation had been lifted, was he free to leave at any time? He hadn't dared toe the line, until now. In a blink, the Heaven around him disappeared and lush trees with leaves blowing in the autumn breeze took its place. A soft growl behind him caused him to whirl in surprise.

Giant copper eyes bore hard into his but he wasn't afraid. "You must be the beast protecting them."

Once her eyes stopped travelling over his body and she stopped sniffing at him, she relaxed and gave an injured whine. Tank really did a number on her, tearing his teeth into her neck and legs, pulling away clumps of fur and flesh alike. She had killed him though, ripped out his throat when he moved in for the final blow. She lay in a spot that she has occupied many times before, grass and dirt gave way to her mass and she started to lick at her wounds.

While he knew that inside is where he should be, Cas felt for the creature. After all, she abandoned her master in order to protect a human. He held his hands out for her to smell as he stepped closer, surprise filled him as she lapped at his palms with her hot tongue. "I do not know if this will hurt you, but I would like to try." With her ears pressed against her head, she nods in approval and allows the Angel to lay his hands against her blood matted fur.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on her injuries, a white light flows out his hands and into the damaged tissue and flesh, instantly healing her. A high pitched yip fills the air, mostly out of surprise and she's on her feet in an instant. Cas stands up with a smile on his face moments before her tongue flicks out and coats his face in slime.

With a grunt of disgust, he wipes at the liquid with the sleeve of his coat, pushing it into his hair. "You're welcome." He turns towards the house and closes the gap quickly, the energy from the sigils is quite strong but some of them have faded in the past year. He lifts a hand and knocks rapidly on the back door, a startled and wide eyed Sam pulls the door open.

"Cas?"

"You were expecting someone else? Do you mind? Your beast licked me." He runs a hand through his sticky hair.

Sam moves out of the Angel's way and watches as he goes to the sink and washes off with a wet rag. "Not that we're not happy you're here, but what are you doing here?"

Cas stands tall after dipping his hair under the warm stream of water, placing a towel on his head and drying the soft strands. "I heard Deans prayer. I have come to offer my assistance."

Sam excuses himself and jogs through the house and up the stairs, pulling Dean from a deep sleep. Not even a minute passes before the brothers are standing in the kitchen. Dean runs a hand through his sleep tousled hair and works hard to clear the blur from his eyes. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Explain to me what exactly has happened." Dean starts telling Cas everything that happened since Johnathan was born, including the stigmata type dreams Serenity had experienced; wounds and all. Jody, Sam and Bobby pipe in when there's something Dean had either forgotten or just didn't know. "And you say you've tried summoning Crowley?"

Dean growls in frustration. "Yeah, 10 times. It's never him that appears though, we don't know how he's doing it."

"You say his mother was a powerful witch and it's her journal entries that inspired him to take this path."

"Yeah, we think so. We don't have any other proof or journals beside the folder that was slipped under Jodys door."

"Maybe she had a spell to avoid the summoning."

"We thought of that."

"Jody, you say this folder was given to you anonymously?"

"Yeah, I woke up in the morning and found it. Nothing else, just the folder. I looked outside but there wasn't any tracks or anyone hanging around."

"Has anyone come forward claiming to be the one?" Everyone shakes their head, murmuring no as they do. "It could be Meg."

Dean's face twists in disgust. "Meg? Why would she help us?"

"You know what it's like for her down there. She betrayed Crowley once and he made her suffer at great lengths for it."

"Again, why would she help us?"

Cas shrugs quickly. "You'd have to ask her."

"Not now, we have to get Serenity out of there first."

"And you're sure that Crowley has her in Hell." Cas' bright eyes flick to Jody.

"That's what the guys were screaming at each other as they were dragging her out the back door. I tried to stop them but one of them got the jump on me from the get go."

"That could be a problem."

"Why is it a problem?" Dean's eyes turn dark with anger.

"It's a problem because I don't know where in Hell she is. Hell is massive Dean and without knowing her exact location, extracting her and the child will be next to impossible."

"You pulled me out!"

"Yes. I also knew exactly where you were at the time I laid my hand on you."

Dean hangs his head, his fingers dive through his hair and come to rest at the base of his skull. "Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"It's not supposed to be easy, Dean."

"I realize that Cas, thanks!"

Jody hands Dean a cup of fresh coffee, black and blazing hot. "What if we summon this demon, Meg and ask her where Crowley has them stashed? She has to know something right? I mean, she gave us all this other information. Who's to say she doesn't know more?"

Everyone nods in agreement. "Dean, she did send out an all alert prayer, right after yours. Someone else might be helping her right now."

"I don't care. How are we to know that?"

"I can go back up and see if anyone has responded to her call."

"No. We are going to take care of this now." Dean pushes away from the table and steps into his black hiking boots and shrugs into a green army jacket that belonged to John. "Are you guys coming or am I doing this alone?" The screen door slams behind him as he rushes out of the house and into the old and empty silo they had been using for all the summoning rituals.

Dean strikes a match as the others file in, Bobby closes the door behind him as the match falls into the herbs. A bright flash that's followed by yellow smoke erupts from the cup mere seconds before a young woman with frizzy blonde hair appears in the circle. Her wide brown eyes scan the group of people before resting on Dean. "Dean-o, been a long time."

"Not long enough."

"Aw, why the hostility?"

"We don't have time for chit-chat Meg."

"Well then, why am I here?" She crosses her leather clad arms against her chest and arches her eyebrow.

"Where's Serenity?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me right now."

"Is that a threat?"

The demon blade appears in his hand, fingers grip the handle tight. "Only if you want it to be."

She wiggles her eyebrows. "You know how much I like foreplay."

Jody steps out from behind Bobby. "Did you leave a file under my door?"

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

Jody holds out the journal entry that started this whole thing. "I think you do know what we're talking about, Meg."

Brown eyes flick from Jody's face to the paper and back before anyone else can blink. "Nope, not a clue. Can I go now?"

Anger flows off Dean in waves and he has to hold himself back or he just might plunge the blade into her gut. "No, you're not leaving until we get some answers."

"Dean, I don't have any answers."

"See, I think you do. I think you want Crowley off the throne so bad, you're willing to slip us information hoping that we'll do the job for you."

"Ask the Winchesters for help? Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?"

Meg just stands there, features like stone as her eyes travel up the length of the oldest Winchester. "You look a little riled up to me."

"Damn it Meg. It's not often we ask for your help but right now, we need it."

There was something in the way he spoke that pulled at the meat suit's non-beating heart. "You sure know what to say to make a girl melt, don't you? Yes, I slipped Jody the paperwork."

"Why not one of us?"

Meg shrugs, her hands falling to her sides. "I don't know. I figured since her and Singer are so hot for each other, it'd be an excuse to get them in the same room."

Jody and Bobby exchange a look, each of them blush furiously. "Now that you've played matchmaker, you can help us."

"All I know is that Crowley has her and the baby locked up in a high security ward."

"I think you know more than that."

"I don't. He's been watching me like a hawk. The first time I've been out in months was when I slipped her the file." Her head twitches towards Jody.

"And you swear, you don't know where she is?"

"I tried nosing around, asking questions that wouldn't get me killed but nothing worked. He's got her on lockdown and he's not telling anyone about it."

Dean bends at the knees to scrape a small portion of the paint off the floor, the blade hovers above the concrete. "I want you to find out where she is."

Meg salutes Dean mockingly. "Yes Captain! Oh wait, I can't."

Castiel steps up beside Dean. "I don't think you understand Meg, this child will bring about the end of the world if Crowley gets what he wants. Crowley will not only rule over all of Hell, but Earth as well. He will have complete control."

"I understand perfectly, Clarence."

Cas squints as his brain plays catch up. "You're trying to get on his good side, BE by his side as he rules."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Dean stands suddenly, towering over the demon. "You bitch!"

"Aw, you say the sweetest things to me Dean."

"Shut up!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Believe it!" In one swift motion, Dean steps into the circle and grabs Meg by the shoulder, pulling her close to him and plunges the blade deep into her stomach. A gold light flickers in her shock filled eyes, her mouth and at the soft skin where the blade entered. The body falls to the floor with a smack, her head bouncing off the concrete as Dean wipes the blood on his jean clad thigh.

"Dean, are you crazy!" Sam whirls his brother around to stare hard at him.

"She wasn't going to help us and you know it. She was vying for a place on the throne!"

Cas steps between the brothers and places his hands on each of their chests. "Stop it, this will get you nowhere. I agree, she wasn't going to assist us but maybe killing her wasn't the best way to go about this. However, what's done is done. Now we just have to work a little harder at locating her. I will go up and see if any other Angels have answered her call. Try not to kill each other." Cas disappears and the brothers stumble as he does so.

Sam and Dean stare hard at each other for a few heartbeats before Bobby places a hand on the shoulder of Dean. "Let's go inside, son. We'll figure this out without the demon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I clear my throat and scan the room with wide eyes. "Wait."

"There's not much time."

"I will decide how much time there is. I have some questions."

She sighs, frustration evident. "Ask away."

"How do I know you're an Angel and not some demon that Crowley recruited to try and sway me?"

"You'll have to go on Faith."

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm lacking in that area."

"I cannot prove to you that I'm not a demon."

"Well then, I guess this conversation is over."

Another sigh fills the room. "My name is Seraphim – "

"You said that already."

"Will you let me finish? My name is Seraphim and I am the highest rank in the Angel hierarchy, I am a caretaker of His throne. The name Seraphim clearly indicates our ceaseless and eternal revolution about Divine Principles, our heat and keenness, the exuberance of our intense, perpetual, tireless activity, and our elevative and energetic assimilation of those below, kindling them and firing them to their own heat, and wholly purifying them by a burning and all-consuming flame; and by the unhidden, unquenchable, changeless, radiant and enlightening power, dispelling and destroying the shadows of darkness."

"I'm impressed."

"What else do you want to know?"

"If I say yes and I allow you… in, when will you leave?"

"You say out and I am out. There are rules and I must abide by them."

"You will help me fight, help me kill Crowley?"

"I will help you defeat the darkness, yes."

I take several deep breathes and try to clear away all the unease that is pouring through me. All I have to do is say yes and when I want her out, she will leave… she has to right? I look down at my son, again and large green eyes meet mine. In that moment I can see his father and know what I have to do. Another kiss is placed against his forehead and I move to the bed, working the sheet until it holds the child firm against my chest so that my arms and legs are free to move without hindrance. I pull and twist my hair into a high bun and nod with purpose. "Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're sure?"

Johnathan nestles his face into my chest and I can feel his breathing grow labored as he quickly starts to fall asleep, his fingers grab at my shirt as if trying to pull himself closer. I can't think about what will happen if I don't take this chance. "If you're lying to me about being an Angel, they will kill you."

"Who?"

"Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jody or even Cas."

"I swear to you that I am not now, nor have I been dishonest about my origins or my place in Heaven, I am an angel of the Lord."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

"This might… hurt."

"I was repaired from the inside out by Castiel, now that hurt."

"Don't say there wasn't a warning."

Hands clench at my sides and my eyes snap shut, I don't know what to expect but whatever it is, I'm braced for impact. Intense warmth pours over the top of my head like hot water from a faucet, and slowly spreads down my neck and into my shoulders, every muscle and nerve feels like they're being touched by fire. The warmth turns to searing pain as she moves through every part of my body while shoving my soul down, further than I thought possible. I scream, internally, as everything that is me gets pushed away to make room for the extreme mass of Seraphim

Once the pain subsides, she rolls my neck, stretching and getting accustomed to the new skin. The voice that comes out is my own but the previous accent of hers stays. "Now, what are we going to do about weapons?"

I feel cramped and all powerful at the same time. When I speak, my voice is internal, no one would hear me if they entered the room. "I checked the room, I couldn't find anything."

"Well, I think I can take care of that." In the blink of an eye, an Angel blade appears in each of my hands.

I can feel the weight of them and every move she makes but it feels far away, as if in a dream. "What about Johnathan?"

"The child will be safe."

Sera is about to walk to the door when it flies open, the normal on the hour checkup. Surprise rolls through his face and he fumbles with the tray of food. "What the – "

Sera moves quickly, spinning out of the way as the tray flies towards our head. One of the blades is quickly slid into a fold from the sheet at our waist and a hand presses against his sweaty forehead. A bright white light pours from the demon as she smites him, crushing his demonic soul into dust. A rush rolls through my body and excitement fills me, I can see how this could be addicting.

Sera reaches for the blade at our waist before she peeks out into the hall, there are three choices to choose from. The left is dark and she uses her Angel vision to see if anything is hiding in the shadows. My eyes burn as they light up, revealing nothing but an old door, crafted out of steel with sigils etched into the metal. Blood slowly leaks through various cracks while gut wrenching screams pour out every few heartbeats.

The long path to our right is dimly lit and the walls are littered with all kinds of doors and cells. Hands reach out in an attempt to touch someone, voices cry out, pleading to be saved. I stifle a gag as the smell of rotting and burning flesh hits me like a wall. Sera doesn't flinch at the sight or smell, she must be used to it or something. Suddenly, voices drift down the hall and there are three other demons walking towards us. Sera jumps across the hall and presses our back against the wall until she can attack.

She thrusts an arm out, forcing the blade into the chest of the closest demon and the other two go on the defense. Punches are thrown and legs kick at us but she moves with such speed and grace that it leaves me in awe. Three bodies lie at our feet, now sticky with the blood of the fallen demons and we decide that going down that hall isn't the best idea right now. We move slowly but with purpose down the third hall, the one that was directly across from my cell. Lights are spread evenly along the ceiling and almost seem to grow brighter as we walk. "I don't like this, Sera."

"What other option do we have Serenity?"

"I'm just saying I don't like it."

"Then we are in agreement, now hush."

I feel like a child that was just verbally accosted, I push out my lower lip and pout internally as she continues moving our feet quietly across the dirt. Any noise we hear, Sera twitches and moves towards it until either a threat appears or doesn't. Several times we have to whirl around to fight off another demon, Sera smites them quickly and efficiently without jostling my baby too much.

We arrive at a door, thick and bright as if freshly waxed, curiosity tickles the back of our neck and we fight the urge to scratch at it. The blades disappear into thin air as she raises our hands to the door, I can feel the energy thrumming and it's strong. "Someone has placed a spell upon this door." She sounds almost scared.

"What do we do?

"I'm not sure but I feel that this is the way out."

"So go, open the door." I try not to scream at her. All I want to do is get out of here.

With hesitation, hands move closer to the gleaming handle and the second skin touches brass, an alarm screams. Hands lift to cover our ears and we are suddenly surrounded by demons, hands reach out and grab our arms; even though we struggle, it's no use. The door is thrown open and we are greeted by Crowley, wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt with the top two buttons undone. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He snaps and the alarm shuts off mid-shrill.

A demon at each side drags us into his office and all but throws us into a chair, I rattle around inside my body, grunting at the impact. "Sorry to disappoint you." Her accent has disappeared, she's trying to pass as me. After rearranging ourselves in the chair, she crosses our legs and stares hard at Crowley.

He gives a wave of his hand, dismissing the goons before sitting down behind his massive cherry oak desk. "I assume you've come to a decision."

"Yeah, you can kiss my ass."

His shoulders shake as he tries to stifle a laugh. "You're going to be a fun one to break."

"That won't happen."

"Everyone breaks eventually. It took Dean 30 years and I think you might just give him a run for his money."

Johnathan stirs slightly, spilling a sigh out of his cocoon. Sera reaches a hand up to pat him on his butt, acting every bit the mother that I am. "You're going to be sorely mistaken."

Crowley turns in his chair and stands on confident legs that carry him to the front of his desk, he leans back and stares down at us. "I'm afraid Love, that you're the one to be mistaken. I didn't think I was going to enjoy this as much as I am." A smile creeps onto his face as he leans down, his arm reaching out towards us.

Sera moves faster than before, pulling a blade out from between Johnathan and my stomach and drives it home, the hilt shudders against Crowley's chin. Her accent is back as she speaks. "You were told that she would stab you in the face. It's my pleasure to assist her!" Blood flows over our hand as an orange light flickers, his demonic soul screams in pain until it withers away. The meat suit falls against the table with a thud, pushing papers and books onto the floor.

I give a shout that only she can hear. "Now what?"

The alarm starts blaring again and a stampede of footsteps thunder and echo all around us. "Now, we run."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cas is back outside the house after being gone long enough for a human to blink. His knuckles rap against the window, Dean pulls it open this time. "Seraphim has responded to the call."

Sam finishes pulling some long necks from the fridge. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, she is a good soldier, one of our highest ranking; very powerful."

Everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief, but no one relaxes. Dean takes a swig of the freshly opened beer. "So we just sit here and wait."

"Until she calls for reinforcements, yes, we wait."

"I hate waiting."

"I know you do, Dean. What else do you have in mind?"

Dean shrugs, his long fingers pull at the paper label. Jody shifts in her seat. "We could play Scrabble."

She's met with four guys rolling their eyes at her and Sarah stumbling into the room, her fingers rubbing her sleepy eyes. "What's going on?"

Sam is up and in front of her. "An Angel has gone into Hell to help Ren. We're just waiting."

Sarah stands on tip toe to kiss Sam before reaching for the cup of coffee Dean never touched. "I don't think we've met, I'm Sarah." She holds her hand out to Cas and is met with his normal steely gaze.

"I am Castiel." He doesn't return the handshake.

Her hand falls to her side as she looks at Sam. "THE Cas?"

"The one and only."

"Well it's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Cas inclines his head before turning his attention back to Dean. "Seraphim will get Serenity and your son out."

"I know that."

"You seem… troubled."

"Gee, I wonder why."

Cas opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a thunderclap loud enough to shake the house followed by a howl that rips through the sudden silence. Cas is the first out the door, followed closely by Dean and Sam, Bobby and the girls follow suit. "There, at the border."

Mithra raises her head and lets loose another soul shattering howl that sends shivers up the spines of everyone, Cas included. The beast digs at the dirt frantically as if trying to rip the iron clean out of the ground. Once everyone gets close enough, they can see why. Lying on the ground is Serenity, covered in dirt and blood, she has a sheet wrapped around her chest and there's a lump that Dean knows is their child.

He reaches her first and with tears in his eyes, he pulls a knife from his pocket and cuts the sheet away, revealing his sleeping son. The infant fills Deans arms and the father gives his son a once over; no cuts or bruises, he just smells musty, like he's been kept in a dingy room for the past couple days. After kissing his forehead, he hands Johnathan to Sarah and she and Jody rush him back into the house, fussing over him the entire way.

Cas joins Dean in the dirt while Mithra paces behind them. Cas reaches out and wipes the blood and dirt mixture from her pale and slack face. "I don't think Seraphim is within her any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Angels cannot set foot into Hell but we are able to possess a human if they wish."

"So Seraphim helped her escape by possessing her."

"It was the only way."

Dean just shakes his head, working his jaw as he moves to pick her up off the ground. "Getting really tired of it 'being the only way'." The small crowd moves to the house, Sam hangs back and reaches out to the worried creature.

"She'll be ok. Thank you for getting our attention." Mithra ducks her head, granting Sam access to her ears. A happy sigh vibrates out of her as his long fingers go to work in her thick fur. "I'll let you know when she's awake, ok?" He gives her a pat on the snout before turning and letting his long legs carry him to the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

We are running, faster and harder than before, with demons hot on our heels, we turn and fight as best we can given that we're injured. A trail of empty meat suits is behind us and we are covered in their blood and dirt from the struggle. The exit is closer than ever before but Sera is worried that we won't make it out alive, she is running out of energy and strength, the number of demons we cut down was extreme, even for her. With one last burst of energy, she says something in an unknown language and a burst of energy flows through us. A crack of thunder fills my ears and I'm suddenly falling, hard and fast down a long tunnel leading to unconsciousness. I feel her leave me and I send her a thank you just as the darkness grips me tight.


	11. Chapter 11

Seraphim stirs, her entire body throbs in time with her heart and she has to work hard to open her eyes. Flashes of demons rushing at her from all sides assault her mind and she tries to lift her heavy arms in defense. A large hand rests on her shoulder and she immediately stills. "Calm yourself."

"Serenity, where is she?" The last thing she remembers is hurtling down a hidden corridor with demons nipping at her heels. Using the last of her energy, she started to chant and felt the heat of power as she uttered the ancient words and then she was falling, hard and fast.

His next words are soft. "Serenity is safe and so is the child."

Heavy eyelids finally lift and her eyes focus on the source of the voice; God has come to her bedside. "I – that is very good news, sir."

"It is indeed. Now, you rest and when you are well enough, you will need to give a full account of the events that transpired."

Seraphim fights against the large hand to sit up but gives up after a few futile attempts, she was so tired. "Crowley has been defeated, sir. I slay him myself."

"Now that is good news. Rest Seraphim, you have done well." He smiles down at her before giving her shoulder a pat. Turning on his heel, he leaves the recovery room, the door closes silently behind him.

Seraphim falls asleep with a smile on her lips, she has helped save the Earth from ruin and the lives of at least two innocents.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dean strips off the blood soaked and dirty clothes, throwing them in the garbage, leaving her naked and vulnerable on the bed. He hurries into the bathroom and turns the shower on to a temperature that won't scald her sensitive skin. He then strips down to nothing and carries her under the stream of warm water, busying himself with ridding her hair and skin of the grime. There are awkward moments since she's unresponsive and limp in his arms but he manages to get her alabaster skin almost glowing again. Her hair is the tricky part. With one arm around her waist, he manages to wash out most of the grime with just water. The scent of mangoes and papaya float through the shower as his long fingers work the slippery substance into her long hair.

After drying the two of them off, he steps into a pair of boxers, loose jersey cotton pants and a soft t-shirt. He works really hard at not thinking about the last time they were together as he pulls clothes onto her limp form. Black cotton panties and a mid-thigh length Ramones concert tee. He works the soft towel through her hair before running her wide toothed comb through her bright red strands.

There's a soft knock on the door and he quickly pulls the purple and black plaid comforter up to her waist. "It's open."

Cas pushes the door in and looks immediately at Serenity. "Seraphim is safe."

"How is she?"

"She is in recovery. She fought until every bit of energy she had was gone, and then some. She should be dead."

"Well that's comforting."

"I apologize, Dean. I didn't mean - "

"It's ok Cas."

"How is Serenity?"

"She's clean, I know that would have been on the top of her list to get taken care of. I'm worried though."

Cas walks to the side of the bed and sits down next to Serenity. He gives Dean a questioning gaze and he nods, granting permission. The Angel rests a hand on her forehead and the other takes a small hand in his, eyelids flutter closed as he concentrates on what her body tells him. Dean watches with a breath held hostage in his lungs and just when he thinks that he'll explode, Cas opens his eyes. The Angel nods and places her hand back against her side.

Standing, he brushes his hands against his thighs. "She is weak but she will survive."

"How long until she wakes up?" Dean looks down at Serenity. Her lips are split and swollen, one eye is black and there's a lump under her eyebrow, there's a smattering of bruises along her arms, back and legs. She took a beating while possessed by an Angel, an Angel that saved her and their son.

Cas just shrugs. "I do not know. Do you remember when you told me that Sam was possessed by Meg and all he seemed to do was sleep after the exorcism? Angels are much worse when it comes to possessing someone, let alone a vessel that isn't meant for them. Add in that there was a fight, multiple ones it looks like and just be thankful that she's still breathing."

Cas is met with a fiery gaze. "I am thankful Cas!"

Cas holds his hands up in defense. "I apologize again. I will leave you alone. Wait, I gave your son an exam as well, he is in perfect condition; no demon blood has entered his system."

Dean relaxes visibly and nods his head. "Thank you." Once the door is closed and they are alone again, Dean climbs into bed, his body is slowly giving in to the exhaustion flowing through him. He rolls to his side and digs his elbow into the pillow, propping himself up so that he can look down at her. It feels like she's been gone a lot longer than 2 days. Lifting a hand to her face, he rests his palm against her cheek and brushes his thumb along her chin and lower lip. "You're home now babe. You and Johnathan are safe." Out of habit, Dean rests his hand on her lower stomach as he snuggles close to her and presses a warm kiss against her neck.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It's dark and cold and I'm covered head to toe in gunk. My hands press against my chest and shock fills me when I don't find my child wrapped in his cocoon. I look around, blind in the dark and feel along the hard ground with my hands. Panic starts to grip me tight when I don't find anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a spot of light moving towards me. I peel myself off the ground, drawn to it like a moth to the flame. I notice that it's not just light, it's a flame and it grows larger the closer I get to it. It's not long until I am feet from it and its heat warms me instantly.

When I reach out to touch it, the flame disappears and a woman takes its place. Blonde hair, brown eyes and a white nightgown grab my attention, this is the woman from my dreams. Dreams that I had previously not remembered flood my mind. "I – I know you." I try to keep the tears to a minimum, but there's so much pain in those memories.

She smiles and I know it's been a long time. "I would hope so."

"You're Mary, aren't you?"

"Pleased to meet you, Serenity."

"Where are we? Where is Johnathan?"

"Your baby is safe with his father and family. We are in your mind."

"Why are we there?"

"Your body is recovering from being possessed by an Angel."

"Does that mean you're not real?"

"I'm very real, trust me."

"Am I going to wake up?"

"Yes darling, you will." She reaches up to wipe away my tears and I all but launch myself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry."

She embraces me in a motherly way and holds me tight, swaying from side to side. "What for sweetie?"

A sudden image of her pinned to the ceiling and bursting into flames erupts in my mind. "For everything that has happened."

A kiss is pressed to my temple and she holds me away from her. "You have nothing to be sorry about, none of it was your fault. Now, you need to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Wake up and take care of my boys and that grandson of mine."

I chuckle through the tears and push them away with the back of my hand. "I'll do my best."

"I know Dean can be a bit hard headed and stubborn and all you want to do is punch him, he's like his father in that way. And Sammy, just keep an eye on him ok? Make sure to give that baby of yours lots of kisses and snuggles for me."

"Of course."

She smiles brightly before disappearing and I'm enveloped in darkness again, her voice wraps around my head. "Now, wake up. You can't do this if you don't wake up, Serenity. WAKE UP!"

My muscles ache as I swim through the darkness, forcing my way to the surface. I open my eyes as I break through and gasp for air, panic grabs hold as I thrash in the sheets. Green eyes are suddenly in front of me with hands on my shoulders, his voice is rough and very familiar. "Relax, you're home and you're safe."

My heart jack hammers against my chest as the rest of my body starts to wake up and it gives one giant scream of pain. "Johnathan?" My voice is hoarse as if I've screamed for hours.

"He's fine, he's sleeping downstairs and Jody is watching him."

I launch myself at him, ignoring the screams of protest my body gives. Long arms wrap around me and hold me tight against his chest. We stay that way for what feels like an eternity, the awkwardness of my legs is the only thing that pulls me away from him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days."

I can't help but gasp. "I uh, saw your Mom." My bottom lip finds its way between my teeth and I wince when the skin splits.

Confusion takes hold of him. "What do you mean?"

"My dreams and just now."

"Your dreams when?"

"The stigmatic dreams, I was dreaming about the night she died, it was a warning of what Crowley was going to do. She was warning us, Dean but my mind couldn't cope with all the trauma and so it was buried."

He gives my hand a squeeze. "It's over now."

"She asked me to watch over you."

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

"She loved you and Sam very much."

"I know."

There's an innocence in his eyes that makes me want to hold him forever, I settle for giving him a tender kiss. When he moves to deepen the kiss, my stomach decides to alert us to its need and I can't help but laugh. "I'm sorry."

I stand on shaky legs and he helps me pull on a pair of black yoga pants and wraps an arm around my waist in assistance as we descend down the stairs. A heavenly aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage and coffee reach me and I find it hard not to run into the kitchen. Before I even take a plate of food, there are hugs and kisses to be given and finally a baby that I need to hold and kiss.

Bobby is the one to hand him to me. I press a kiss against his scruffy cheek and notice his eyes have gone damp. "You ain't gonna lose me, old man."

"Never had a doubt. Now sit and eat, tell us what happened."

Jody pours me some coffee while Sam gets a plate together, piled high with food. Dean sits to my right while I eat one handed. I start talking, telling of the first dream and work my way up to Hell. "Sera shoved a blade in Crowley's face, he's gone for good." I sit back, my stomach full and slightly protruding. Johnathan is awake and looks around the room with bright eyes, pudgy fingers reach up and wrap in my hair.

I can't help but notice that Bobby and Jody are sitting pretty close, in fact they're holding hands. I raise an eyebrow at Jody and smile. She shoots a wink my way before nodding. Sam starts telling me what happened while I was gone, how they tried summoning Crowley but got demons instead and they finally figured out that it was Meg.

"I killed her, she was playing both sides and had to be put down." Dean tries not to let the anger in his voice but fails.

"You had to do what you had to do, Dean. They're both dead now and we're all still here."

He leans in and kisses me hard. "Yes we are."


End file.
